


Such Great Heights

by riotfaerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotfaerie/pseuds/riotfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quiet town in New Mexico, the hungry and tired Darcy Lewis found what she called ‘Zombie Drunkard’ collapse outside the 7/11 store and took him in to Jane Foster’s Astrophysics team in replacement for the absence of Erik Selvig. Then on, her boring yet quiet life of researching stars and rainbow bridges came to a sudden realization that she’s not just searching on stars or the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel. No profit is being made._

Author's Note:

_This story takes place in a Marvel Movieverse and after the incident in Thor._

_***_

_'Memories.A fragment of your inner mind both bitter and sweet.A fragment that could trigger a certain emotion of an inner being.A true self. And for that, we will need to wipe them off.'_

***

-Chapter One-

"I'm soooooooooooooo hungry!!" a brunette landed her chin onto the table right in front of her. Her arms spread wide and she was kicking her legs out under the table like a child. "And I'm bored." She sighed and lift her head back, way back, so she could see her world upside down. Seeing her friend, who's looking rather busy with her work, she whined "Can we, like, take this thing called a 'break'?"

Her friend only sighed, gave a slight smile and shook her head. She was hurrying over one table to another, placing papers, graphs, typing things down onto her laptop, jotting down on her notebook, and stacking papers. The brunette thought 'The Bumble Bee' song in her head as she watch her friend working in such a fast pace would fit perfectly.

"Jane?" the brunette asked, her head still upside down. "Have you eaten?" she asked.

"I can't recall." Jane replied, almost a mumble as she flip through pages and pages of notes.

"Well," the brunette got up from her chair, stumbled a bit due to head rush (also from the upside down head action), she balanced herself while she walk her way to the kitchen nearby the lab. "let me check the fridge." Jane could hear heavy footsteps, almost a shuffle from her hungry friend. She swung the fridge door open and Jane heard, "We've been robbed by food monsters!!"

"I see." Jane replied, now typing things down in her computer, her voice filled with disinterests.

The hungry young lady appeared by the kitchen door, frowning as she walked to Jane with the same heavy, almost lazy, footsteps. "Jane, we're out of food." she said and stood next to Jane. From the corner of her eyes, Jane could tell she was slouching.

Jane, still busy as ever, simply nodded and was just typing away. "Uh huh." she said as her eyes fixed onto the screen and typing continuously.

"Jane." the brunette called.

No reply.

"Hey, Jane?" she called again.

No response.

"Jaaaaaaaannnneeeeee~~~~" she called, almost singing in a tune.

The brunette rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips and took a quiet deep breath, " You know, as a child, I always wanted to ride a robot unicorn and possibly riding it over the rainbow and since you know, the 'Rainbow Bridge' exist, I would be able to make that dream a reality!"

Still no reply from Jane.

She let out a sharp sigh, feeling a little irritated, she said calmly, "I also wanted to make out with Thor."

"YOU WHAT?!" Jane shot up from her laptop, staring wildly at her friend only to find out that she was smiling sheepishly.

"I'm only kidding." her friend said, her eyes half-lidded and thick lips in a smirk.

"My God, Darcy!" Jane began, her voice stern and serious. "There's no time to fool around! The scanners were acting up just hours ago and we need to find out why and search for its location for further investigations."

Darcy stood there in silence, almost looking apologetic. "But..." she frowned, pouted her lips like a child, "I'm hungry" she whimpered.

Jane could do nothing but scoffed, shook her head slightly and let out an exasperated sigh. "Then go to the kitchen and make us a sandwich or something." she returned to her laptop and typing away.

"Ok, that sounds a bit sexist." Darcy said while she approached Jane and lean on the table where she worked. "Plus, I mentioned about Monsters?"

Jane turned to look at her friend and Darcy could tell how tired and worn out Jane looked. "First of all," Jane leaned back to her chair, "I'm a female specimen. How could that possibly be sexist? Second, don't we have take outs?"

"What part you don't understand when I said there's NO FOOD??" Darcy said, feeling a little annoyed. "We got nothing! We haven't gone grocery shopping this month! Budget's cut short 'cos SHIELD is busy building... whatever they're building." she pull out the chair next to her and sat opposite Jane. "I thought we're suppose to get more moolahs now that we're working under SHIELD."

Jane returned to her laptop once more, "We would've." she said, "Look, since that incident weeks ago, they can't help but prepare for the worst. You know what Buddy did to New Mexico. It was a disaster!"

"I know..." Darcy hugged her knees while she sat on the chair.

"Aren't you suppose to work?" Jane raised an eyebrow,

Darcy glared at Jane, "Aren't you suppose to take a break and--" a sudden growl heard. Darcy's face reddened. Jane looked at Darcy's tummy and then looked at her assistant.

"What? I said I was hungry!"

***

Punching the numbers on the ATM machine, Darcy could not help but frowned as she saw the numbers popping out on the screen. Its white font screaming at her, reminding her that she only got $50.00 in her account.

"Great." she murmured, "Now I can't get that new iPod I've been eyeing on for a while." Annoyed, she punched the amount and took her withdrawal and card. Almost angrily place the card into her purse. 'I have a love/hate relationship with money.' she thought.

Darcy walked out from the quiet ATM booth and looked at her quiet and isolated surroundings. She took out her phone and saw the time, it was 1:54AM.

Jane and Darcy had been working alone for quite some time now since Erik was summoned to work for SHIELD. Man power at their head quarters are running short. It's pretty obvious since the maximum workers at the lab was three people; Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and their assistant, Darcy Lewis. Since Erik left for a project, having only Jane and Darcy to work on the lab was hard enough. Let alone knowing Darcy doesn't know much about Astro Physics. She admit, stars can be pretty neat but she had no clue about them. Darcy could tell Jane was struggling wrecking her brains out to solve some stuff what she's suppose to solve. Darcy felt pretty useless at times.

'Ok, no negativity thinking.' she shook her head and putting her phone back into her pocket, she proceed into the 7/11 Store right next to the booth.

After purchasing some cookies, milk, cereals, eggs and instant noodles, Darcy stepped out from the store after waving goodbye to Lee the Counter Man. Her SUV is right in front of her, all she need was her car keys located in a cluttered tote bag.

Reaching out for her keys, from the corner of Darcy's eye, she saw someone walking towards her.Followed by shuffling steps. Almost Zombie-like.

The woman turned to look, almost dropping the groceries she'd been carrying, when she saw a tall and lean man, it was too dark to see the details. By instinct, Darcy pulled out her infamous God-Tasered-Taser-Gun she named Pikachu. "Dude!" she cried out. "You scared the Gajeebus out of me!"

The tall man didn't stop. He's still walking towards her, slouching and legs dragging the sandy floor. The sight freaked her out. It's 2AM and it's dark. Who wouldn't be!?

"Oh wow, you must be really wasted." she let out a nervous laughter but the man didn't react. He was still approaching her. 'Ok.' she thought, now pointing Pikachu at him. 'Code Red! Code RED!'

"Stay back! I got a Taser and I'm not scared of using this!" she yelled, dropping the groceries by her side. "I've once knocked out a God with this!" her voice breaking. She winced, realizing no one will believe what she had said. 'That was lame, Darcy.' she thought angrily.

The scary figure still walked towards her, no sign of stopping anytime soon and for that Darcy took a few steps back, distancing herself from the zombie drunkard. "I'm warning you!! I'll tase you if you get any closer!!"

No response. Darcy began to think he really IS a zombie. She blamed watching The Walking Dead for this! "I'll count to three!!" now holding Pikachu with both hands.

The man wasn't listening to her orders at all.

"One!"

No response and he stepped closer and closer to her.

"Two!!"

He was already in the light, a few feet away from Darcy and she could finally see his face. He was pale, sweaty, and looked extremely exhausted. His thin lips are chapped and his green eyes shallow and half-lidded. His cheek bones unnaturally sticking out of his face and looked rather bony.

He looked like a drug addict.

Darcy slowly lower down her taser gun when she realize he was panting deeply.

"H-hey." she broke the silence, "You alright, buddy?"

The man finally looked at her, and despite the sick look,  he smiled at her. "It's good to know someone's worried." he chuckled. Then everything blacked out.

*************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He heard beeping. His head rested on a soft padding and his body wrapped up with soft yet thick fabric. He opened his eyes and everything was a blur. He tried squinting his eyes for adjustments but still a failure.

 "No, I didn't tase him this time!" he heard a lady's voice. "He just collapse!"

The noise still ringing in his ear, he felt a little dizzy. Rubbing his head hoping the pain will subside. She heard him groaned.

"Oh! He's awake. I'll see you later, ok? Bye." he heard the lady said followed by a faint beep sound.

Still rubbing his head and blinking for view, he saw a blurry vision of someone entering the white room. "Hey! You're awake." he heard her say and a figure approaching him. As she stepped closer, the vision became clearer and he finally saw a lady. Average height, her dark brown locks resting on her shoulders.Herlidded blue eyes looking at him andher full lips stretched in a smile. "How are you feeling, buddy?" she asked as she stood by him. She looked angelic.

He realized he's on a bed and looked around to find that he's in a white room with some sort of boxes that makes sounds. Its wires attached to him.

"I..." he croaked. His throat feeling too dry that he held his neck and try clearing them.

"Oh! Wait a sec." she quickly poured a glass of water and handed it to him. Without hesitation, he drank the water and he felt extremely quenched.

"Thank you." he muttered and placed the glass on the table next to his. There was an awkward silence. She didn't say anything but just stood by his bed, looking at him. All he did was looking what's surrounding him. "Where am I?" he broke the silence.

The lady giggled and look away. As if she's a little girl, "Oh wow, and English accent~" she whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" the man asked, he swore he heard her say something.

She looked at her surroundings immediately, "Oh no, nothing." he saw her blushed, clear her throat and put her hands behind her."You're in the hospital. The paramedic took too long so I brought you here instead." she replied. She looked proud when she said it.

"I was unconscious?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

"Wha-- what happened??" he asked again.

"Well, you tell me. What really happened?"

"I--" he started, and no certain memory came into mind. "I don't remember." he said, as he rubbed his forehead.

The lady's face dropped with a slight disappointment. "Oh, oh well." she let out a low sigh. Then she smiled again, reaching out her hand in a shake. "I'm Darcy Lewis. Meet your savior." then she grinned. A bit bubbly, he thought. "I figured I should know your name since I need to inform the nurse your identification." she continued. "Since, you know, I can't find your wallet when you collapse. I figured you must've been mugged."

The man, reached his hand out to her to shake. Hesitant at first, but held her hands to shake anyways. "I--" he stopped. "I'm..." he said again. "Uh..."

Darcy's smile faded, looking at the man's face with curiosity. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice sounded concerned.

The man, let out a nervous chuckle, let go of her hand and rubbed his forehead again. His head still feeling painful. "I... don't remember." he finally said. Putting his hands between the bridge of his nose. He tried hard remembering anything. His name, where he live, where he's from.Anything.Everything.But to find nothing.

"Wait, what?!" Darcy's blue eyes open wide, the man finally get to see how intense blue her eyes are.

"I-I seem to have forgotten my own name... or who I am..." he repeated, watching Darcy's reaction.

"No.Way!" she gasped. "Don't you remember your own name??"

He shook his head innocently.

"Family?"

Same response.

"Friends?Movie?Food??Boyband?!" she spoke so fast, he almost didn't catch on what she mentioned.

"Boyband?" puzzled with the word. He doesn't seem to understand that term. Darcy rushed to the door then turned around to look back at him.

"Mine's N'Sync." she said, "be right back, I need to inform the nurse about this." and then she disappeared.

The room was once again became quiet. All he could hear was the beeping sound from the boxes next to him. Displaying numbers and lines jumping about.

"In sink??"

 

***

"The poor thing." Jane sat opposite of Darcy as she let out a sympathetic sigh. Darcy had told Jane the whole story.

"I know right!?" Darcy exclaimed, "He has got no ID, no contact number, no phone, nothing! Nada!" she sounded a little frustrated. Perhaps she only had a few hours of sleep. "Kinda reminds me of Thor..." she took a sip from her cup. "But this guy... we don't even know his name!"

Jane looked away at first, Darcy noticed she misses him. Thor. "Should... should we let the police handle this?" Jane finally said, looking at her mug at first and then at Darcy. "I mean, is it safe to let a stranger with no identification to stay with us? What if he's a psychopath?"

"If he is a psychopath" Darcy started, and placed the warm cup of coffee in front of her. "The police would have identified him sooner." somehow, Darcy could not help but protecting this stranger. "I mean, we can't do anything. The doctors checked and even informed the cops. We got squat!" she let out a sharp sigh and lean back onto her chair, feeling a little frustrated. It could be the lack of sleep she wondered. "The only thing we could do is to let him stay with us. You know, to help him so he could remember stuff. If we got something, we'll inform the doctor for updates. And of course, if he's nuts, we'll call the cops."

Jane gave an approving look, somehow agreeing with the plan. "So, he's kind of in therapy right now?" And Darcy nodded. "Until when?" Jane asked.

"Well--" Darcy began and stopped when she saw the stranger appearing down the staircase close to them. He was barefoot and was wearing something much more comfortable than last night's attire. Sir Forgetsalot wore leather pants and tight top last night and Darcy figured he collapse due to that. Those things were tight! However, it didn't make sense of his amnesia.

The man reached the bottom of the staircase, his raven black hair messy and his face somehow looked more refresh that last night's. He stretched his arms up, Jane and Darcy saw a small part of his navel and hip bones as he did so. Then, he connect his hands from behind and stretched. Darcy could not help but look at his collar bone and biceps. His yoga works somehow mesmerized Darcy.

"Um, Darcy?" she heard someone say, snapped back to reality, Jane was looking at the gaping Darcy. She stuttered, shyly tucked her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat.

"What?" she said, hoping she sounded calm but ended up sounding like a fan girl.

Jane leaned closer to Darcy, she smirked, "You are totally checking him out!" she whispered.

Darcy blushed furiously after hearing this, "What?! Shut up!!" she squeaked, "He's no Thor but he still got some... umph!" pursing her lips in and squinting her nose while she did so.

"Umph??" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Umph!!" Darcy repeated, her hands in fists, emphasizing the feeling.

"Umph?" the stranger approached, his face filled with curiosity.

The man approached the ladies, he slick his messy hair back and stood by them. His shirt, given by Darcy the night before, revealed his collar bone and his slender neck. Darcy never thought she would focus on these things before. The man gave them a smile.

"Umph..." Darcy sighed softly, who later nudged by Jane.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" she smiled, sounded playful.

"Oh, uh..." Darcy blinked. "This is Jane Foster." Jane let her hand out to shake. "Jane, this is... uh..." she paused, the man paused too. Looking at Darcy and then at Jane. Darcy thought this awkward silence took forever. "Um... Mr.Not-Sure-What-His-Name-Yet."

The man chuckled softly and return Jane a handshake. "Please to meet you, Jane Foster. I'm Mr. Not-Sure-What-His-Name-Yet." they both laughed. The man let go of her hand and placed them behind him. Darcy thought he looked very gentleman-like.

"Pleasant to meet you too." Jane giggled and placing her hands in her pocket casually.

"Jane Foster... I felt like I've heard that name before." the man asked, his eyebrows almost connected to one another.

"Oh? Remembering something?" Darcy noticed, she felt a little left out.

The man continued on by the usual rubbing of his forehead and temples. "I hope so," he frowned. "That name rings a bell, somehow." she looked at Darcy. Darcy had goose bumps because she never noticed how green his eyes were. Looks almost glowing. Or was it her imagination. "What's this?" he said, noticing the charts right behind of Darcy. Darcy felt a little foolish for thinking the man was actually looking at her.

"Those are my charts." Jane began, "I'm an astrophysicist." she said proudly.

"The study of the universe?"

"Yep!"

The man looked at the charts with full concentration. "Impressive." he whispered, then he pointed out at one of the charts. "I don't suppose this is the part of... what you call them?? Einstein?"

"Einstein-Rosen Bridge!" Jane said excitedly, Darcy noticed the sparkle in her eyes.

'Uh oh." Darcy thought, 'those are her Science Buddies eyes!'

"Hey! You remembered something!" Darcy jumped in and lips stretched in a smile. The man paused for a moment, looked at Darcy and softly chuckled.

"Perhaps I did!" he grinned at her. His smile so wide (with awesome white teeth!), it seem to light up his green eyes."So... I'm good at science?"

Darcy pat his back, "Me too, buddy." she said, the man gave her a puzzled look. "Political science. That's my thing." she noted. He didn't say anything but simply nod.

The man stepped back from the ladies, "Well, if you could excuse me, I would like to take a shower. It's dreadful enough you've seen my worst state last night, let alone having me unshowered." he bowed, taking another step back with his arms behind him. He gave them a small smirk. "it's pretty unpleasant." he continued.

"Oh no, no, no." Jane waved her hand then smiled.

"It's fine. Shower's upstairs, at the end of the hall to your left." Darcy explained, the man bowed slightly and walked his way to the stairs.

Darcy sat down and quietly mouth out, 'Oh. My. God!!' and Jane joined her and gave a wide smile. "Did you see that?! He's like a cartoon! A Disney Prince! And that accent! And the bowing!" Darcy whispered loudly, extremely excited for some reason.

"He is pretty polite." Jane looked at the stairs, hoping the man didn't get to eavesdrop. "And pretty smart too." she calmly took a sip from her cup.

"Ok." Darcy drummed her fingers on the table lightly. "So far, we both know he's English and is good as astrophysics. Also, extremely polite." Darcy pursed her lips in, giving Jane the thinking look. "So he's probably a William."

"William?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, his name." Darcy replied.

"Ok, I get that he is prince-like but 'William'?"

 "Well, what do you think his name should be?"

"Hm... Ken?"

"Oh, so he's Barbie's boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, you're right, that was dumb."

"How about Theodore?"

"Uh, no. It doesn't seem to fit... Oh! Bernard!!"

"What is he a dog!? How about Tom?? Oh my God! Tom totally fits!"

"Tom? Now you're off for a cat's name?!"

"Tom is NOT a cat's name! Way better than Jerry the mouse!"

"... What about Jerry?"

"NO!"

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

\- Chapter Three -

Darcy crack the guest room door open to peek. She doesn't want the stranger to call her a pervert. Definitely something she doesn't want to be accused of. Luckily, no one's inside so the man is still in the showers. Quickly, she placed some extra clothing on the neatly made bed. Darcy seriously wouldn't want to catch him in his towels because gaping at him earlier was already awkward enough. Darcy seriously wished Jane would have done the job, but she's busy packing for the trip to SHIELD HQ later.

'Quick! No matter how much I want to see him in a towel, I don't want to see him in a towel!' she thought, turned to dash her way out of the door when she bumped into someone.

That someone is in a towel.

"Oh no, oh no!" she heard him say,

"Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized then realize he was struggling with his towel. His rear almost exposing. "Oh my God!" she shut her eyes immediately, covering her face one hand. "I'll leave! I didn't see anything!! I didn't see your thing!!" she blindly look for the door knob and successfully found it.

"Uh... D-Darcy?" he stammered.

She hate that she realize something is wrong... Terribly wrong. Extremely and horribly wrong. She felt a soft fabric in her hand and in that soft fabric is something... uh....

"That... is MY knob." he said calmly, Darcy could hear his voice shaking.

Still shutting her eyes tight, she nodded, "Your knob? Yeah, I realize that." also trying to sound calm. There was an awkward silence.

"So, uh..." he murmured. "If you could... remove your hand, please? I would really appreciate it." she was surprised he still sounded calm, despite her holding his... um... So Darcy let go of the 'knob', still shutting her eyes, she blindly look for the door.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered, as she struggle for the door. "I'll make sure I'll shut my eyes. And I'll be out of your way." she continued, touching the walls and hitting a chair. "Hey! Maybe I should squeak like a bat to find my way out!" then she started squeaking. 'Damn it, Darce!' she thought angrily. 'You're such an idiot!'

She held something metallic. Definitely not 'that' knob. She immediately turned the knob and went out of the room. Then she hit some sort of a wall hard. "Ouch!" She opened her eyes and it was dark. "Wait." she said, "Have I gone blind permanently?!?" panicked.

The man opened the door, "You know, this is getting a bit too ridiculous." he said, "How about you turn around and open your eyes." he continued, "You'll find your way out easier. Don't worry, I do not mind you looking."

Darcy turned around and found herself in his closet. He was standing by the door, topless but he have worn the pants she provided on his bed. His raven hair still wet and water dripping down his shoulder and chest. He is fit! Skinny, a bit lean, but still pretty fit.

'Hothothothothothot.' she whispered, turning bright red (accompany with a brightly red nose), she cleared her throat, "I-I'll be on my way out now." she rushed her way out and making sure the door is completely shut.

Jane saw Darcy barged through the kitchen door and walking in fast paced to the small dining table. "What's with your nose?" Jane surprised by her sudden rushed appearance. Darcy could only plant her head in her arms on the table. Jane wiped her hands after washing the plates then turned to look at her friend. "What's wrong, Darcy?"

"I held his knob..."Jane could only hear her mumble. Her voice muffled underneath her arms.

"Huh?"

Darcy lift her head up, her face red and her hair messy. "I. Held.His.KNOB!!" her eyes wide.

"His knob?" Jane's face puzzled. Darcy could only widen her eyes, her blue eyes intense and sharp. Jane then realize what she meant. "Wait. His KNOB??" Darcy could only nod and then slam her head back on the table, burying herself in her arms. "SERIOUSLY, DARCY!?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"

"Yes, but his KNOB?!"

"I said I was sorry!! Then I hit the closet wall hard. Kind of ruin my glasses though." she frowned.

"So that explains the nose."

"Oh man. I don't know how to face him!" she whined and placing both of her hands on top of her head. "We barely know each other." her voice muffled.

"Well, so does himself!" Jane placed the wet mugs onto the dryer. She took a plate filled with pancakes and place it in front of Darcy. "You must be hungry. I remembered you were whining about it last night."

"I didn't whine!" finally lifting up her head, but placing it on the palm of her left hand while forking the pancakes and playing with it. Despite being extremely hungry, she lost the appetite to devour Jane's World's Best Pancakes. 

"You gotta eat, Darce. Or he'll come by any minute. I don't think you would want that." Jane continued cleaning the kitchen. After hearing this, Darcy realize he's making perfect sense. So she began eating a mouthful of the pancakes. "I said, eat! Not choke!" Jane was alarmed with Darcy's immediate move.

"I ffgottahideffmf!" muffled by the stuffed pancakes in Darcy's mouth. Her nose still red. Jane thought she looked like a hamster.

"I said, eat! Not talking with your mouth full!" Jane gave her one of those 'Mother-is-Scolding-You' look. Darcy, swallowed the large amount of pancakes and drank some milk.

"Best pancakes ever!" Darcy grinned, with milk lining on her lips like a mustache. Then she kept on munching. "Seriously Jane." she began, "I don't know how to face the man whose knob I just held."

"My best advice to you is that you can't hide forever." Jane turned to look at Darcy, "It's embarrassing, yes, but you need to do something about it. Or there won't be any closure."

"Yeah, I know. All I want to do now is dig myself a hole and just... be a rodent or something." Darcy pouted as she played her pancakes with a fork and munch on the pancakes some more. Stuffing her mouth.

"Looks like you already are." Jane giggled as Darcy gave her a look, her mouth filled with pancakes and her cheeks are round and stuffed. The resemblance of a rodent was uncanny.

"Smells delicious." the Man-Whose-Knob-Darcy-Held walked in the kitchen and Darcy almost choked and immediately drank her milk.

"Hey! Come and join us. There's plenty more." Jane pointed out a seat next to Darcy. He turned to look at her and Darcy felt his eyes piercing into her.

"Darcy, you got something white above your lip." he pointed. Now's the time Darcy would really want to crawl an imaginary hole. She wiped her lips and cover her face while she eat.

The man took a seat next to her and only flashing her a smile. How could he not feel embarrassed after what had happened!? Jane placed a plate filled with pancakes in front of him and he looked down to see. His expression immediately changed. As if he never seen pancakes before.

"What is this?" he asked calmly.

Darcy choked a bit on milk, cough for a bit while putting the glass down. She looked at the man, wide eyed. "You don't know!?"

He glanced at her, now pointing at her nose, "You got a bit of milk on your face, Darcy."

Blushed, she immediately wipe them off.

"I thought the people in UK got pancakes." Jane asked, also shocked.

"The what?" he asked.

"The UK. United Kingdom?" Darcy explained, "Isn't that where you're from??"

"Where is that?" his face puzzled.The two began to feel sorry for the guy. His amnesia is worse than they thought.

Then Darcy thought this is a good excuse to forget what had happened earlier. "So, you don't know you're English?? We both assume you are since you've got the accent and the features."

He looked at the girls and exchanging confusing looks. He looked like a lost puppy. "I have an English accent??" he asked.

"Well, buddy, let's assume you're English. A British man." Darcy smiled and pat his back.

"Hey! What about Buddy?" Jane gave out an excited tone, looking at Darcy and at the man.

"Buddy?" He glanced at Jane and then at Darcy.

"Yeah, what we want to call you from now on." Darcy took a bite of her pancakes. "You do need a name."  she muffled by the pancakes in her mouth.

The man look at his pancakes, then at the girls. "It does have a nice ring to it. I mean, I heard you call me buddy for a while." He looked at Darcy, suddenly she felt embarrassed again. "I assume that was my name." Then he flashed a slight smile at her. She felt like she's about to melt.

"G-g-g-good!" Darcy looked away, tucking her hair behind her ears and started munching on the pancakes. "I-I-I'm glad you like it, Buddy!" she blushed, her nose looks more red than earlier.

Jane approached the two, "Since you're good with astrophysics, we figured you should join the team to fill in for our friend." she sat next to Buddy, a cup of coffee on each hand. She placed one next to Buddy and sip on another.

"Hey!" Darcy smiled and pat his back, "Welcome totheAstro Nerds Crew! We're gonna spend most of our time looking at stars and chasing Astro storms, and eating Jane's delicious pancakes!"

Buddy then looked at the plate of pancakes, he forgotten about them. He didn't realize that Jane and Darcy were looking at him. The moment he put the pancakes into his mouth, Darcy swore she saw his eyes sparkled. Without hesitation, Buddy devoured the pancakes in an instant and drank his coffee.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, Buddy! Or you'll choke!" Darcy astonished by his ability to eat. Somehow, remind the girls of Thor.

After swallowing the pancakes and drinking his coffee, Buddy gave them a smile.

"This meal, I like it."

Jane could only look at Buddy, amused by his similarity to Thor. And they knew what's coming; the glass breaking.

Buddy lift up the mug, Darcy and Jane immediately react to this and cupping their hands as if they're trying to catch a ball but Buddy only flashed them a cheerful smile, "Another, please?"

No glass breaking included.

***


	4. Chapter 4

\- Chapter Four -  
"Where are we going?" Buddy asked, his hands hanging on a handle next to him on the front seat of the van. It's Darcy's job to drive Jane around and Jane is busy checking some documents behind them.  
"We're going to the main headquarters, just handing some documents to Agent 'Coolsman'. Then we're gonna let them check you up." Darcy explained, her eyes glued to the deserted sandy road.  
Buddy didn't say anything for a while."This is a magnificent horse machinery." Buddy smiled and rubbed the insides of the van as if it's a horse.  
"Horse?" Jane repeated.  
Darcy turned to look at Buddy with strange looks, 'Are you Medieval??' she thought, "Uh, no, not really." she stretched her lips in a line. "My steed have gone through so much. Even hit a God twice."  
Buddy looked at her, his face looking stunned, "Hit a God?? TWICE??"  
Darcy began to think that Buddy's amnesia brought him back to the medieval times. "Uh, yeah.True story." Darcy replied,  
There were a few seconds of silence,Darcy could tell he's confused. Obviously, no one would believe such a story. "That is... a mighty steed."  
Darcy chuckled, surprised by his answer. Then she look at the rear view mirror to see if Jane was busy working. She saw Jane flipping through pages and checking her computer. 'As busy as always.' she thought then Darcy made a quick glance at Buddy, who's looking out the window of the seat with fascination. Now Darcy began to think he's an alien from outer space. Like Agent Coulson.  
"Hey," she broke out quietly. Buddy turned to look at her, his face still looking cheerful like a child. Darcy cleared her throat, "I--um..." she stammered. "I'm sorry what happened earlier, back at the lab." her face turned bright red. Thinking of what had happened about an hour ago.  
Darcy noticed he too turned bright red and immediately turned to look out at the window. "O-Ofcourse." he stammered. He then chuckled softly, "It was an accident."   
"Y-yeah! It was an accident! And I'm really, REALLY sorry about that." Darcy eyed on the road, avoiding eye contact. She trust herself not to. Looking at Buddy now will end her world, she believed.  
"Darcy." she heard Buddy say, she made a mistake by turning to look at him and he was already looking at her. "I forgive you." he said and his eyes so innocent. Darcy didn't realize she shifted the van to the side of the road.  
"Watch the road! Watch the road!!" Jane cried, Darcy held the steering wheel tight, adjusting the van back to its place.  
Breathing hard, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"her voice shaking  
She shouldn't have looked at Buddy, she knew it'll end her world if she does and she hate herself for not trusting herself.  
"Damn it, Darce! Eyes on the road!" Jane scolded and returned to her seat. "You're gonna get us killed!"  
"Hey! You almost got us killed when we chased that storm!" Darcy snapped.  
"That was for research!" Jane snapped back,  
"I said I was sorry!"  
"Alright, alright! All's forgiven!" Jane signed. "Now, let me continue with work before handing this to Coulson." she glued her eyes onto the screen once more.Typing away as if nothing happened.  
Adjusting her crooked glasses and hat, she turned to look at Buddy, "Ya ok there, Buddy?" she asked. Buddy was completely glued to his seat, eyes open wide and staring blankly at the road. He nodded, looking shocked.  
"A--" he swallowed, "A magnificent yet terrifying steed."  
Darcy could not help but laughed, suddenly what had happened earlier was completely forgotten, "Oh man, that is dorky!" she wheezed in some air.

***  
Reaching the headquarters (safely this time), Jane and Darcy find it strange that SHIELD is still residing in New Mexico since the event of big metal guy destroying the town a few weeks ago. The girls figured they still got something to do here.  
Stopping by the gate, a military man stood perfectly still. Darcy rolled down the window of her seat and shot the guy a smile, "Hey Paul!" while handing him her ID, so as Jane's.  
"Hey there, sweetheart!" Paul's stricken face turned welcoming and friendly. He shifted his head a bit to look at Jane at the back seat. "Hey Jane."  
"Hello!" Jane replied, also smiling at him.  
"Working hard, I see?" Darcy continued,  
"Nah, not really. Just standing extremely still like in one of those London guard guys. I didn't pay attention most of the time." he grabbed a clipboard in a nearby booth. "It's like Yoga but statue-like." he handed the clipboard to the girls. "Sign here please."   
He then noticed Buddy sitting next to Darcy, "Oh?" he smirked, "who's he?" he raised an eyebrow then look at Darcy, "got yourself a boyfriend, Darce?" he chuckled, "You're pretty lucky, guy! She's a keeper!"   
Darcy gave out a nervous laughter and handing him the clipboard back. "You're such a sweetheart, Paul." still smiling, "He's a friend of ours. Buddy."  
"Pleasant to meet you." Buddy bowed a bit and smiled at Paul.  
Paul's smile faded and raised an eyebrow, "A foreigner, eh?" he noticed Buddy's accent. "It'sgonnabe tough getting into the base."  
"We call Agent Phil Coulson about this earlier." Jane leaned to the front to have a better view of Paul. "We needed his help about something."  
Paul looked at Jane, then at Darcy, who gave him a wide smile, and then he looked at Buddy. "Let me call him first. You know, just to be safe."  
"Paul!" Darcy started, "I trusted you!!" Darcy groaned playfully. "After all this time! I handed you my ID! You should've known me by now the way I know you!" she continued.  
Paul only smiled, "Oh yeah?" he chuckled, "what's my last name?" he picked up the phone in the booth.  
Darcy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "D'uh! It's Military-Man! Paul Military-Man!"   
Paul made a beeping sound that resembles a game show indicating that she was wrong, "Oh sweetie. You don't know me as much as I know you." he chuckled and pressing some buttons.  
"Paul~" Darcy groaned, putting her arms out of the window and limping on the side playfully, "At least I know your first naaaaame~"   
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm a man of work." he grinned.  
Darcy groaned, lift up her head from the window and smiled, "You're such a charmer, Paul. Your last name should me Charming. Paul Charming. Suits you, you know." she winked at him.  
"I wish." Paul replied, suddenly, his face turned serious, "Reporting from Gate A, permission to inform Agent Phil Coulson for confirmation?" he sounded military-like, strict and proper. There was silence. Darcy, Jane and Buddy figured he's either listening to something on the phone or was on hold. "Agent Coulson, sir, Miss Jane Foster and Miss Darcy Lewis--" he winked at Darcy, she returned him a smile. "have got a foreigner guest with them. I've been informed that they are to meet you?" he continued.  
There was another silence. "But he has got no ID, sir."  
"Yeah, he was mugged last night and got amnesia." Darcy whispered at Paul. Paul shot her a weird look. "True story!" she continued.  
"Yes, sir? ... Yes... Affirmative. Roger that." Paul placed the phone back to its place and pressing another button that lift up the gate's door. "Good news, you're in." he smiled.  
"Thank you! My knight in a shiny uniform!"Darcy putting the van on gear.  
"Not exactly shiny but knight sounds awesome enough." Paul gave them a final smile and stood still by the gate once more.  
Darcy drove the van into the base, Buddy looked back and then turned to look at Darcy. "You seem pretty flirtatious with that man." he said  
"She's usually like that." Jane said without lifting up her head from the laptop.  
"Yeah, I flirt with everyone." Darcy smiled as she drummed her fingers on the wheel.  
Jane placed the laptop into her bag then put her hands onto Buddy's seat. "She flirt with me when we first met."  
"Yep!" Darcy's thick lips turned a slight smile as she turned to another path of the road.  
Buddy could only look at Darcy, wide eyed, somehow surprised.  
***


	5. Chapter 5

\- Chapter Five -

Walking into SHIELD headquarters is pretty common for both Jane and Darcy. Most SHIELD workers have already recognize the ladies. They waved or smiled whenever they get to see them walking into the headquarters. But today, Jane and Darcy got another friend with them. Darcy couldn't help but think as if Buddy is acting like a child. He was looking around with awe and easily fascinated with things around him. "I feel like I've been here before." he mumbled, attempting to press some buttons nearby. Darcy couldn't help but slap his hands away whenever Buddy made an attempt.

 

"Buddy! No!" Darcy whispered angrily. Buddy put his hands behind him, he lowered his head and Darcy will call herself crazy if she ever heard him whimper. His green eyes looking at her like a puppy. "Stop looking at me like that." she clenched her teeth as she saw Agent Coulson approaching them.

 

"Ms. Foster." he walked closer to them,

 

"Agent Coulson." Jane gave a smile,

 

"Agent Coolman!" Darcy grinned.

 

The serious Agent Coulson stood by them and Darcy manage to make him smile by calling him that. "Ms. Lewis." he replied, still smiling.

 

"Awh, no nick name for me? No fair." Darcy playfully pout. The older man stood by the trio and Buddy noticed he looked like he's in his late 40's, wearing a well tailored suit, standing tall and powerful. Buddy began to think this man owns the headquarters. The agent look at Buddy, "Is this the guy?" he asked the ladies casually.

 

"Yes. If it's not too much trouble." Jane sounded pleading while stepping aside, allowing Agent Coulson to see him clearer. Darcy gave Buddy a gentle push so he stood right in front of the man.

 

"This is Buddy. We call him that since he doesn't know his real name." Darcy said, "he also lost his wallet and ID."

 

After saying so, Darcy suddenly thought that Buddy is similar to a lost puppy. Only human-form, and coyly attractive. Buddy took a step forward, standing right in front of the agent. Then realized he is taller than him. In fact, much taller than any of them in the room. Buddy took his hand out to shake Coulson's. "How do you do?" he smiled.

 

"I'm well, thank you for asking." Coulson replied, he then looked at the ladies, "So he doesn't know who he is?" he looked back at Buddy, whose lips in a thin smile. The girls shook their heads in response.

 

"I was told I've got amnesia." Buddy said, looking down at the agent. Then Darcy realized this now... of how tall Buddy really is. He must be at least 6ft tall!

 

"Sorry to hear that." the agent said, looking rather sympathetic for Buddy's misfortune. "But we can probably help you out on this." he placed his hands in his pockets. "To be able to identify your identity, we will need some blood samples." the man look at his right where one of his men stood and gave him a slight nod. The man approached the group and stood next to Buddy. "The scanners will help to find who you are." he continued then look at the man next to Buddy. "Accompany Mr. Buddy to the lab. I'll be with Ms. Foster and Ms. Lewis for current findings."

 

The other agent held Buddy's back and lead him to an opposite direction of Jane, Darcy and Agent Coulson. As the trio began to move, Darcy felt a slight tuck on her sleeve then realize it was Buddy holding a small part of her coat.

 

Buddy was looking at her with his glassy green eyes filled with worry. Suddenly, he looked down, and was surprised by his actions. "This way, sir?" the man called him.

 

"Buddy?" Darcy looked at him while Jane and Agent Coulson walked away.

 

"It..." he began, then looked up at Darcy. She had the chills just by the look in his eyes. "It would be a pleasure if you could accompany me." he mumbled but Darcy could hear what he had said. She turned to look back at Jane and Agent Coulson who stood by waiting for her. Jane gave Darcy an approving look then nod. Darcy turned to look at Buddy, his face brightened up but Darcy could tell that he's trying to hide it.

 

"Ya big baby." she smiled and walked next to Buddy.

 

***

 

"I never knew my blood type." Darcy placed her hands in her pockets, her eyes looking at the white plastic room. "I mean, I've got my blood taken a few times before but they never tell me my blood type." she sighed sharply then pout her thick lips. A certain habit she can't seem to break.

 

Buddy, who's sitting close by Darcy, had a concern look on his face. "I don't recall having one either." he replied, looking up at Darcy. For some reason it made her feel a little superior.

 

Darcy laughed, "Of course you don't, you've got amnesia." she smiled.

 

"Alright, Mr. Buddy." a lady in a white coat approached to them from the other room. She was carrying a silver tray filled with metallic medical utensils Buddy swore he never seen before. He turned to look at Darcy, whose facial expression surprisingly calm. "Please rest your arm on the table." the lady instructed.

 

Buddy placed his arm onto the desk hesitantly. Darcy manage to glance at Buddy, whose eyes resembles a puppy at the local pet store.  "I-I don't think I can do this." his eyes widened as he saw a needle. Darcy sighed then placed her hand onto his shoulder to keep him calm.

 

"Relax, Buddy, everything's gonna be fine." Darcy leaned down closer to him and reached out to hold his hand. "Now, listen." she whispered and Buddy suddenly stopped shaking. "Breathe slowly." she instructed and Buddy did what she told. "Alright, good job. Now, I want you to look at me." she continued. Buddy turned to look at her blue eyes. "Close your eyes." she smiled and somehow that made him feel calmer. "Now, open them." she let go of his shoulder and hand.

 

"Huh?" Buddy still closing his eyes.

 

"You're done!" he heard her say. Buddy opened his eyes and saw the lady wiping the punctured area with a cotton.

 

Buddy chuckled, "Th-that's it??"

 

"That's about it, sir. Now, give us a few days to analyze your DNA and we'll find out your identity." the lab lady smiled at him and walked away with his blood in a small vessel.

 

"Now, that wasn't so tough, was it?" Darcy placed her hands in her pockets Her blue eyes still lidded when Buddy looked at her earlier.

 

Buddy stood up and looked at his punctured area. "It didn't hurt at all!" he smiled, sounded enthusiastic.

 

"Yeah, when I was little, my father used to do that to me when I had my first shot." Darcy turned to walk out the door with Buddy.

 

"Father?" suddenly Buddy felt a sharp pain in his head. Like a million needles punctured into his brain. The sudden pain made Buddy lose his balance and fell onto Darcy, who manage to catch him in her arms. She stumbled back due to Buddy's height and she would've fell because he's a thin giant.

 

"Whoa, Buddy! I got ya!" she said, holding him in her arms. Chuckling, she help him up, "Feeling wuzzy already?". Then Darcy realize Buddy was in pain and he pressed his hands onto his head. "Buddy??"

 

"AAARRRGHH!!!" Buddy cried, now placing both of his hands onto his head. Stepping away from Darcy and hold the table to balance. Images of an old man flashing in his head like lightning bolts jotting into him. The old man was screaming and yelling. Flashes of light and fire could be seen. Buddy collapse onto the floor, automatically digging his head into his arms. He was screaming in pain and was unable to suppress the immediate torture. 

 

"Buddy!!" Darcy dropped onto her knees to his aid. "Nurse?!Everyone??!HELP!!" A few workers went to his aid, standing by him and asking Darcy what had happened. Buddy was thrashing, still holding his head and is in pain. "I-I don't know! He just suddenly broken!" she stammered.

 

"I'll get the medic!" one of the workers said and rushed out.

 

Suddenly, Buddy stopped thrashing. The room grew quiet and only Buddy's heavy breathing was heard. He looked up to look at the worried Darcy and a few workers. Slowly getting onto his knees when Darcy called out softly, "Buddy?".

 

Buddy's weak green eyes looked at Darcy's worried blue ones. He had the same painful look when Darcy first met him. His shaking thin lips moved into a sentence that Darcy thought wouldn't happen,

 

"I remembered something."

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chapter Six -

"An old man with one eye??" Darcy handed Buddy a cup of coffee and sat opposite of him. "So this dude is a Cyclops??"

"Sounds... terrifying!" Jane stood by, her arms crossed and a cup of coffee in one of her hands. Her facial expression shows nothing but worry and confusion.

"Yes. And this one eyed man was screaming and yelling at me. I can't help but feeling... resentful." Buddy took a sip of coffee Darcy handed him.

"Maybe it's the mugger!" Darcy suggested and pulled out her smart phone. "I should update this on Facebook." she started pressing digital buttons.

"Could you draw him out?" Jane asked, she turned around and grab a pencil and a piece of paper. She handed them to Buddy. Darcy was completely focused on her phone, tongue sticking out while she type.

Buddy took the paper and pencil and began sketching. "This man seems familiar to me." he looked at the paper, completely in focus. "It's as if I know him very well."

"Could it be that you are friends with this mugger?" Jane said and pulled her phone out after hearing a beep.

"No, it doesn't feel that way." Buddy kept on sketching, his head still looking down on the paper.

"'SOS. Please inform me if you have seen a one-eyed old man running around and mugging people.'?! Darcy! Is this what you're gonna ask everyone?!" Jane put her phone down after checking her Facebook.

Darcy put her phone down and look at Jane, "What?! At least I'm helping Buddy out!" she said, "Also, I update this on Twitter and Tumblr."

Jane could do nothing but scoff and walk to the kitchen. "People will think you're nuts, Darcy!" she called out from the kitchen.

"That's the plan!" Darcy called out back, "Oh look, I got 5 likes on Facebook!" she giggled.

Jane returned from the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea in her hand. She walked past Buddy and stopped dead on her tracks. "Oh wow! Buddy!" she said with excitement. "I didn't know you could draw!"

"What?!" Darcy heard this and immediately ran to Jane to take a look at the sketch. "Whoa!" Darcy stood there behind Buddy and he turned to look at her. "You're an English artist!"

"Am I really?" he turned to look back at his sketch.

"Totally!" Darcy took the sketch from Buddy. "I am definitely gonna frame this!" she smiled, still looking at the sketch. "Who wouldn't want a one eyed angry old man on the wall!?"

"Uh... Darce?" Jane began, "We need to see the drawing first? You know, to help Buddy?"

Darcy stood on her track and look at both Jane and Buddy. "Oh yeah, yeah." She handed the paper back to Buddy, "We should do that first." realizing her excitement over Buddy's talents carried her away.

The trio, looked at the sketch. Looking at Buddy's drawing, they saw an old man with an eye patch on. Seemed fairly healthy, and had a hairy face. "Is he a pirate?" Darcy asked.

"I don't think so." Buddy replied.

"He's probably an angry sailor man." Darcy shrugged.

"Seems like it." Jane nodded.

Buddy placed the paper back onto the table and looked at the ladies. "So... I'm an English artist who befriended with an angry pirate??"

Darcy nodded, agreeing to what Buddy had said, "And mugged you." she added. "Some friend you have there!"

"I suppose." Buddy put his hands on his face, rubbing with exhaustion. "I have this gutful feeling that he knows me extremely well. And I can't help but knowing a lot about him as well." he said, now cupping his hands together and looked as if he's thinking really hard. "Why do I resent him so much?"

"Because he mugged you." Darcy responded instantly.

"Darcy! Give him a break!" Jane scolded her.

Darcy just chuckled and rubbing his back. "I was only kidding." she smiled. "Don't think so much. You just had a rough day."

Buddy leaned back onto his chair, "You're right. I shouldn't think about it." he sighed, "Hopefully it all comes together."

"Absolutely!" Darcy smiled, and then there were silence. Jane was walking around, Darcy was still fascinating over Buddy's work, and Buddy sitting down thinking even though he wasn't supposed to.

"Well." Jane began, breaking the silence. "We got a lot to catch on."

"On what?" Buddy glanced at Jane.

"The research." Jane placed the folders across the table and started putting out photos, graphs, and documents onto the table.

"Yeah, a few hours before I found you our machines spiked up. We're trying to figure out if something landed close to the town." Darcy explained.

"Do you know its location?" Buddy asked.

"That's the problem." Jane walked over to the other side of the table and getting more folders close to Buddy and Darcy. "We're stuck on that part. We know there's an activity going on here but we can't pin down its location for further investigation."

"Usually we predict the activity before finding where it's suppose to happen but this time it just happened so sudden that we can't figure out where it landed." Darcy explained as well, cleaning up unnecessary items off the table where Jane is working on.

"Why do you need to know about this activity?" Buddy asked and the girls looked at each other.

"W-well..." Darcy began, unable to explain to him about what happened a few weeks ago.

Jane placed the papers softly on the table and glanced at Buddy, "A few weeks ago, there's aastro storm occur close to the town." She walked in front of Buddy and leaned against the table, "The storm was so huge that made us discover the existence of the Eisen-Rosen Bridge. A few days later, it disappeared." she explained. "Somehow, it seem to happen again but this time something fell and we need to see what it is and informed SHIELD."

Buddy looked at Jane, "And SHIELD, that place we went to earlier, is...?"

"It's kind of a secret agency thing." Darcy said, "like, you know, 'Men in Black'?"Buddy now looking at her, confused as usual."Seriously!? You don't know the 'Men in Black'!?" Buddy could only shake his head. Darcy immediately gave a sympathetic gesture and pat his shoulder. "Oh, you poor thing."

Jane only gave a small giggle and handed a folder to Darcy, "Anyways, SHIELD captured a bit of the activity that night via satellite."

Darcy opened the folder to see the pictures. "Alright, this is gonna take all night."

"Mind if I take a look?" Buddy asked and Darcy handed him the folder without thinking. Buddy scanned the pictures and flipping some pages. He exhaled and turned to look at the girls then smiled. "This will take a while."

 

***

Darcy heard a buzzing sound in her ear and got up by the noise. She lift up her head and realized she was covered by a blanket. She had fallen asleep while she was working. She turned around and saw Jane sleeping on the couch and found Buddy standing by the boards. Staring and analyzing them, his arms crossed and one of his hand touching his chin. "Buddy? You're not asleep yet?"

Buddy immediately turned around by Darcy's voice. His concentration broke from the board. "Oh! No, not yet I suppose." he put his raven hair back and returned to the same position earlier.

Darcy took out her phone to see the time and was shocked knowing it's 4AM. "How long have you been standing there??" Darcy got up, carrying the blanket around her still.

His hand on his chin, he mumbled "since you fell asleep." and Darcy could not believe what she had heard.

"That was almost 5 hours ago!!" she raised her voice but quiet down since Jane was sleeping.

Buddy looked at her and then back at the board again. "I couldn't rest." he said, "I feel a certain connection to these images."

Darcy sighed loudly. "You know you won't be able to solve this if you lack rest??" Darcy grabbed his arm and pull him with her.

"D-Darcy! What are you doing?!" Buddy cried out but making sure he's not loud enough to wake Jane.

"Getting you into bed." she replied, and now they are walking on to the stairs.

"B-But--"

"No buts! Bed now!"

"Could I stay up a bit longe-"

"Nope! Into the bed you go~" They've already reached the guest room where Buddy sleeps then she pushed him down onto the bed.

"You know this isn't lady-like?" he stammered, bouncing on to the bed after Darcy pushing him down and pulling his shoes off.

"You know it's stupid to have lack of sleep and work all night? Do you think that'll help you out with your memory??"

"W-well.." he began and Darcy already lift up his legs into the covers. "No." he replied.

Darcy lift up the covers and covering Buddy to his chest. "Now, go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." she walked out the door and switching off the light.

"Darcy?" Buddy called to her, right before she shut his door and Darcy was already halfway out.

"Yep?"

"I never really got the time to say this..." his voice sounded lower than usual, Darcy looked at him and saw he was playing with his blanket with his fingers. He lift up his head to look at Darcy. His green eyes almost glowing. "But thank you."

Darcy could only flash a small smile and said, "just go to bed and rest up, ok?" then she shut the door. And she couldn't stop smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Chapter Seven -

"Darcy, what are you doing?" stood tall next to Darcy, Buddy appeared in his t-shirt that he wore the day before, his face as clueless as ever.

"Finding 'Angry Pirate Mugger'." she simply answered. Placing some papers onto the windshield of some cars and sticking them onto the 7/11 store window.Where the two first met.

The two friends entered the store and Darcy gave Lee the Counter Man some flyers as well. Buddy manage to take one and read with a picture of his drawing;

 

WANTED

One-Eyed Old Man

Possibly an Angry Pirate and a Mugger

 

"Do you think there are such person exists??' Buddy asked and gave the paper back to Lee the Counter Man. He too gave a puzzling look as he read the flyer.

Darcy only could smile and take some instant noodles from the rack, her eyes look straight at his, "Anything can happen in New Mexico." she said then walked to the counter to pay for the noodles.

"Like what?" Buddy asked, following her around, hands in his pockets casually. Darcy thought he looked kind of cool. Darcy rolled her eyes to look at Buddy, somehow making it seem obvious.

"Uh, you?" she placed the cash onto the counter topay Lee for the instant noodles and then walked out of the store and on their way to the SUV.

"Oh." Darcy manage to hear him utter his words and he looked at the fliers once more. "How many have you posted these?" he asked as the two of them enter the hot vehicle.

"A few dozen" strapping the seatbelt, Darcy turn the ignition of the vehicle. Buddy does the same too and Darcy drove out and take turn toward the main town.

Buddy chuckled, "I'm pretty surprised you have done them quick!"

Darcy's lips stretched in a smile and eye on the road, "that's what I do! Back in college I'm always the one sticking them in the dorms." she made a turn into a junction, where Buddy finally get to see the rest of the town.

Most of them are damaged, burnt, or closed down.

"What had happened here?" Buddy's voice concerned and shocked. He turned to look at Darcy, "Was there a fire?"

"Oh, there was this... thing." Darcy answered, her voice suddenly turned grim.

"Thing?"

"Mmmhm!"

"Care to explain?" Buddy asked but Darcy kept on driving anyways and took another turn. She sighed and manage to glance at the man.

"It's hard to believe." she answered.

"A vision of a one eyed pirate is hard to believe?" Buddy smiled and Darcy manage to chuckle hearing this. Her smiling presence somehow made him feel warm on the inside.

Again, she turned to look at him and just sighed, "There was this disaster happened and destroyed everything." she answered and now the two are driving ahead. There were silence and it last a few minutes until Buddy opened his mouth.

"Is that all? I have this feeling you're keeping things from me." Buddy finally said,

Darcy laughed, "Damn it, I was hoping you're not gonna say that." Darcy cringed, but Buddy only laughed. "Well, it's just too crazy for you to believe now. When the time's right, I'll tell ya." she smiled. Buddy nodded and both kept quiet, keeping each other's company.

Not a moment passed, the two have entered the lab where Jane was finally awake and working. As the two entered, Jane's face brightened up and run up to Buddy. "Buddy!" she grabbed his hand and pull him closer to the board. "Did you fix this?" she asked, her voice sounded extremely excited. Darcy could tell because when she's happy about science, her voice is almost high pitched.

Buddy raised an eyebrow and then furrowed, "uh, yes?" he murmured.

Jane was pacing back and forth and started taking various papers from various folders. "You're a genius!" she muttered and then handed the papers to Buddy so he could see. "Check this one out."

And the rest of what Jane said does not make sense for Darcy. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen to stock in some instant noodles for them. Sighing, Darcy made three cups of coffee and placed them on the table where everyone works.

Buddy and Jane were busy discussing their works, while Darcy busied herself by stacking some documents and following what Jane have told her. "There's gonna be a lot of work to do." Jane said excitedly, and hopped to her computer to type things down.

Darcy is now sitting opposite of Buddy, who was reading some maps and marking things down, while Darcy documented their findings. She fiddles with the pen, biting and hitting the side of her cheeks.

Buddy took notice of this and smiled as he watch her making faces. She pouted her lips, trying to figure things out. Then she frowned as she thought hard. Then proceed into smiling and sticking her tongue out when he figured something out then she write something down without realizing Buddy had been watching her.

"Hey, Buddy! Check this one out!" she showed her paper to him and Buddy leaned in to look at it. She had drawn a sheep on the corner of the paper. "Isn't it cute?!" she giggled.

Buddy didn't say a word, then he chuckled. "You're supposed to be working, Darcy!" he smiled and lightly kicked her legs.

"Hey ouch!" she kicked him back, harder.Directly at his shin.

"Ouch!" Buddy kicked her back, a little harder. "No mercy this time!" he smirked.

"OW!" she swung her leg to hit his shin but Buddy moved his legs quickly so she missed. She almost fell in her chair. "Hey! No fair!" she whimpered.

"Guys!" Jane stood from her place. "What's with the commotion?" her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. Her 'Mother' look.

Darcy adjusted her seat and muttered, "We're sorry." and continued her work.

Buddy looked at her, "It won't happen again." he said and continued with his work. He glanced at Darcy, who turned to look at him as well. Their eyes met and they smiled. Then they returned to work again.

After almost a few minutes, Buddy turned to look at her again to see her work to find that she's making faces again. The faces she made as she try to figure out some things mesmerized him. Then he look at her blue eyes, staring at the paper unblinking as the pen travel down her cheek and she bites it. Her thick lips, somehow surround the pen as she lightly bites it. Buddy could not help but stare and he found himself swallowing hard. She lets go of her pen and bit her lip as the pen rest on her cheeks. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes stare at the works, moving and reading. Buddy suddenly dropped his folders.

"Darce, could you help me out for a bit?" Jane called and Buddy then fell out of the trance. He realized he dropped his folders. Darcy placed the pen onto the document and rushed away.

Buddy began to feel hot. His ears are burning and his heart skipping numerous beats. "hey..." he heard Darcy say, "you're looking very... pink."

Buddy looked up at her, his eyes travelled to her lips he took notice earlier. Then he reddened a bit more. "N-n-n-n-nothing! It's the h-h-h-heat, that is all!" he cleared his throat, immediately took his mug and walk to the kitchen.

Darcy frowned and gave a confused look and continues along with Jane. Jane was smiling like a loon.

"He was totally checking you out!" Jane whispered.

"What? No way!" Darcy whispered back.Her voice squeaking. Jane noticed she blushed.

"I swear he was paying attention to you!"

"Nuh uh!! You're just teasing!"

"I swear! He was looking at the way you bite that pen."

Darcy paused and then smirked."Did he really?" she turned around returned back to her seat.

Minutes later, Buddy returned with freshly made coffee and began working away. Darcy smiled at him and began playing around with the pen. Buddy took notice of this immediately. Darcy teasingly bit the pen again but this time a bit more seductive. She pretends paying attention to the documents and tapping the pen onto it as she pouted. Buddy was right under her spell.

Darcy then brought the pen to her temple, pretending to think and then slowly rolled the pen down her cheeks and then to her neck.

Buddy immediately stood up, hitting the table as he stood. "I-I'm going to check over there." he stammered and immediately walked to the board to check the maps.

"You meanie!" Jane snarled quietly.

And Darcy did nothing but shrugged playfully. Flashing Jane a smile and a wink and continued with her work.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Chapter Eight -

After hours of working, Darcy, Jane, and Buddy collapse onto the sofa, brain fried. "I'm brain fried." Darcy mumbled out loud.

"I'm sure we are." Jane commented while rubbing her temples.

"Brain.Fried." Buddy chimed in, and they did nothing but staring at the blank ceiling.

"You know..." Darcy began and pointed the blank white ceiling. "We should, like, put some glowing star stickers."

Jane turned to look at her brunette friend. "What are you, ten!?"

"I'm just saying! I would totally get some and just stick on the ceiling. 'Cos you know, stars are awesome."

"But you don't know much about them."

"Well, I don't NEED to study them. I can just like, sit down and stare. It's good to just space out at the universe."

"I thought it's lovely, Darcy." Buddy joined in again.

"Buddy thought it's lovely." Darcy smiled.

And Jane just giggled and sat up. "Eating is lovely, that's what we need." she patted Darcy's leg lightly, and thenDarcy got up.

"I'm famished. Pancakes?" Buddy smiled, he too got up and adjusting his t-shirt.

"Nope! Not at this hour, Buddy." Darcy patted him and walked to the kitchen and pulled out instant noodles. "This is all we got for now." she sighed and started making them.

Buddy looks at the packaging. "Instant noodles?" and started observing it as if he had never seen them before.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and just watched him. "You know," she began. "You're like Tarzan. Does that amnesia of yours that bad??"

Buddy just shrugged, "Maybe." he answered and continued looking at the packaging with awe. Darcy just sighed and felt a little frustrated for the fact that this mystery man is different than any other but at the same time she wants to know more about Buddy. Darcy looked down and gazed at the instant noodles as well. And for some reason her cheeks turned pale pink.

"Hey." she said again and placed the instant noodle down. "You wanna watch a movie with me?" she asked as she turned to look at Buddy. Her blue eyes wondering and they were looking right at his. Buddy raised an eyebrow and looked back at her and Darcy could only see confusion. _'I bet he doesn't know what a movie is.'_ she thought.

"Movie?"

_'Bingo.'_

"Yeah, moving pictures, telling a story, yadayada." Darcy rolled her eyes as she explained. _'Oh man, this is stupid.'_ she thought. The idea of watching a movie with this man, Buddy, is lame.

"I would love to." Buddy grinned, giving her a wide smile that shines his green eyes like jewels. "Sounds exciting, really."

Darcy blushed and nodded, trying to act all cool.She tucked her hair behind her ears and kept on nodding,smiling at that. Buddy noticed her blushing but he decided not to say anything at all. Odd behaviour, he thought.

"So these moving pictures... What is there to watch?" Buddy asked as he leaned against the counter while playing with the plastic packaging.

Darcy tear open the top part of the instant noodle and took out a tiny silver packet. She pouted and looked up, her 'wondering face' he came to realize. "Um..." she hummed that makes her lips looked extra pouty.. Like a fish. Then she gently tore open the silver packet and pour out its contents. "How about we go to the rental store? Maybe it's still open." Now she's pouring hot water in. Without thinking, she took the one from Buddy's hands and start doing the same.

"Alright." Buddy nodded.

"But first," Darcy lifted her index finger up, "we need to eat. This whole galaxy thing is wearing me out."

"I noticed. These are no easy tasks." Buddy chuckled then he watched Darcy pick out two forks.

She handed him his instant noodlethen she picked up her own. Darcy then gestured for him to pick up his. Now both of them are holding the instant noodle and she smiled. She lift up her noodle, "Here's for 'no easy tasks'." she said.

Buddy smiled just for this and did the same. "Here! Here!" he replied, somehow it feels familiar. The two clash their instant noodles together and began eating.

"Hey! Got some for me??" the two of them heard Jane shouting from the lab.

 

***

 

"Good thing we're taking a break tonight." Darcy smiled as she pulled out a DVD from one of the shelves. Darcy, Jane and Erik usually watch movies together when they experience the deadly 'Brain Fried'. It is a way of taking a break before continue working on them. She turned to look at Jane with a smile, "So, what to watch?"

Jane lift her legs into her chest and hugged them comfortably, "How about something romantic?" her eyes glowed slightly. Jane is the type who would love to watch chick-flicks or rom-com. Darcy would have guessed. Each time she asked for suggestions, she would always ask for a chick-flick. Darcy had a slightly different approach.

"Nah," she began. "We watched Pride and Prejudice last time. Should try a different genre." she huffed and looked over some DVD stacks they have collected. "Horror?"

Jane shook her head and held her knees closer to her chest. “No. We watched Cabin in the Woods and it’s freaking me out.” She said in a small voice.

“Fine.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Let’s just watch this one.” She pulled out a DVD case, with a picture of a lion. She blew the case and dust flying as if she’s holding an old book from a hidden library. “The Lion King.Gottalove the classics.” She popped the DVD out and started playing.

“Yeah, ok. I haven’t seen this in years.” Jane smiled and snuggled in her blanket on the couch while Buddy sat in the center, sharing a blanket with the two girls.

“You and me both! I watched this religiously as a kid and I can recite all the lines in this movie.” Darcy grinned and sat on the couch comfortably with a pillow in her arms.

“Lion… King?” Buddy asked.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Chapter Nine -

 

About half-way of the movie, Jane had retreated herself to bed. “Yeah, I’m off to bed.” She said while yawning and stretching her arms up, almost exposing her belly button while doing so.

“What? It’s almost HakunaMatata time!” Darcy point at the TV while looking at Jane.

“Yeah, it’s HakunaMaBed time.” She chuckled and lightly kiss Darcy’s cheek. “Night.” She smiled and walked out of the room.

“Night.” Darcy said with her lips pursed in a thin line and her eyes focus onto the TV screen.

Buddy waved at Jane and smiled. Then he turned to Darcy, "Hakuna--"

"Just watch." Darcy interrupted. Knowing he will asked her many questions about the movie as she began to find them annoying, yet adorable. With an instant, Buddy sat back at the sofa and continued to watch the movie where Timon and Pumbaa began to sing.

"Oh." Buddy now know what it means.

"Yeah." she mouth out the words as they sing.

"Such a great phrase." he smiled, tapping his feet a little while watching.

"You mean, 'what a wonderful phrase'." she chuckled; now singing along.

"Exactly!"Buddy laughed as he listened to Darcy singing.

After the singing, the two stopped and paid attention to the movie once more. Buddy noticed how Darcy began to sit closer to him as the story unravels of Simba's return. He let her and smiled as he watches the movie with her. Then soon, she rests her head onto Buddy's shoulder.

He felt his face burning but ignore for a moment and kept watch of the movie. He was trying his best to focus on the story line. Minutes after indulging the storyline,the credits began to roll; Buddy clapped his hands lightly in delight as the movie was over.

"That was a good movie." he smiled, "Though, I cannot help but feeling a certain familiarity." he sighed, "Perhaps I used to watch the movie when I was little… What do you think, Darcy?" he turned to her and realized her head is resting onto his shoulder for quite a while. "Darcy?" he called again, softly. He saw her breathing slowly and noticed her eyes closed behind her glasses. Buddy's lips curled up in a small smile as he found that Darcy hasfallen fast asleep.

Slowly, he lifted her head upand gently placed her down onto the sofa. Then he pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and reach down to kiss her forehead. He stopped half-way, realizing what he was about to do. 'What am I doing?' he thought and backed away to look at the sleeping Darcy.

Darcy’sdarkbrown wavy hair were covering herclosedeyes. He smiled and pulled out her glasses gently, trying not to wake her up, thentucked her hair back so he could see her face. He had never seen Darcy this close before. So close, he could see her freckles that are almost visible on her forehead, down her thin nose and travelled down to her rosy cheeks. Those freckles are buried underneath her fair, soft skin.

As he unconsciously observed, his emerald eyes travelled down onto her lips and Buddy's breath went to a complete stop. 'Those lips.' he thought, looking at how full and in a shade of dark pink they are. How pouty it looked and how tempting for him to hold them gently with his thumb.How badly he wanted to feel the softness under his own thin lips.

His mind went blank and he find it strange that he's already having amnesia. But he couldn't help himself. He couldn't think and he couldn't control. Her lips are like a flame and he is the moth. He could feel her breath brushing against his cold pale skin.

He find himself moving closer to her.

And closer.

His heart stopped and just barely his lips are brushing gently onto hers.

When a sound of beeping loud enough for Darcy to open her eyes and sat up in a jolt. As if she was revived from the dead. With Darcy sitting up just so suddenly, their heads knocked hard enough for Buddy to fall back in pain. Darcy held her forehead and bewildered that she was woken by the sound of her cell phone and the pain.

"What the hell?!" she cried, looking down to her hand to see if there's blood.

"S-Sorry!!" Buddy scrambled back and stood up immediately as he held his forehead.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Darcy looked up, her rosy cheeks and nose glowed in red.

"I-I-I was.." he looked around and found the remote on the floor. "looking for this!" he picked it up but ended up hitting his head on the side table next to the couch. He fell sideways, and reaching to his already painful head. Only to clumsily hitting his forehead again with the remote control he had grabbed on earlier. "Mother of--!" he curled onto one side, groaning in pain.

"Buddy!" Darcy rushed to his aid. "My God! You alright?!" she held his hand, gently removing them so she could see his forehead. There was a purple bump and a small cut. She pressed around the cut and Buddy winced in a sharp pain.

"Ow-ow-ow!!" he cried out.

"You're hurt." she said worriedly and helped him up to the couch. Her cell phone still ringing. Annoyed by the sound, she picked up her phone to see the name 'Agent Coolman' screaming onto the screen. She groaned, thinking he need her to do some paper work, rolled her eyes then pressed the reject button. She put her phone into her pocket and looked at Buddy once more. He was closing his eyes in pain and rubbing his head. She chuckled by the sight.

"What?" he asked, his emerald eyes opened to meet her blue ones.

She shook her head and her thick lips curled in a smirk. "I guess your clumsiness made you lose your memories." she pushed his hair back to take a good look at his cut. She pulled out a pack of pocket tissue and gently dabbed it to remove the seeping blood off his forehead. He winced but eventually smiled at her.

"P-perhaps." he replied, still looking at her. "It's unfortunate that little incident didn't bring them back." he chuckled and she giggled.

"That's too bad." Darcy picked up his hand and let him press the tissue onto the cut. "Keep pressing until the blood stopped seeping. I'll get some ice." she stood up and walked her way to the kitchen when her phone started ringing again.

She groaned by the noise and fish out her phone and saw it was 'Agent Coolman'. She rolled her eyes and pressed to pick up. "Waddup?" she answered, her voice in a tone of annoyance.

'Ms.Lewis, is Mr.Buddy with you?' a familiar voice sounded calm but stern.

"Yeah, you want me to call him?" Darcy pursed her lips in as she walked her way to the refrigerator.

'That won't be necessary, Ms.Lewis. I would like to discuss with you about the current findings of Mr. Buddy's identification.'

"You found anything?" Darcy picked up a few ice cubes and placed them on a small cloth.

'That is the problem; we cannot find anything about him.'

She stopped working on the ice, "What do you mean?"

'Means that your friend, Buddy, have no identification.'

"No identification? You mean like, 'nothing' at all??"

'Affirmative. His blood could not trace anyone in the states. Or even other countries. Even with our wide database, we still cannot identify this man.' he replied.

"But..that's.. impossible.." she lean back onto the counter.

'Indeed. But that's not all..'he cleared his throat. 'I am afraid it is best we discuss this matter as soon as we meet?'

"Y-yeah, sure. How about our next visit in a few days?" she bit her lips.

'Sure. I recommend you not let Buddy out of your sight, and carry your 'Pikachu' with you at all times. We don't know this man and what he is. He may possibly be a spy.'

She rubbed her forehead and realize the pain subsided by the news. "Or an alien." she joked and crossed her arms.

'This is no laughing matter, Ms.Lewis.' his voice serious and slightly annoyed, 'We have to take extra precautions.'

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." she rolled her eyes, "If anything gone wrong, I'll taze them." her lips curled into a small, worried smile.

'Good to hear. If anything, beep us. Be safe, Ms.Lewis.' he replied.

"Yes sir, goodbye." she looked down at her phone and hung up. She lean against the counter, looking at the phone again and bit her lip.

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

\- Chapter Ten -

 

 'Buddy… a spy?' she lean down to the counter and watch the ice melt into the cloth. ‘Nah, he can’t be…’ she walked towards the cloth and wrapped it tightlybefore she walked her way back to the room.She saw Buddy's head resting onto the couch, looking up at the ceiling and his hand still on his forehead.

"Fireflies?" he said to himself, recalling the movie.‘Big bluish black thing?’

She giggled when she heard this and immediately frowned, 'No. He can't be a spy. He's clueless and clumsy!' she thought and approached him, 'Unless..he's a really good actor…' she walked to him and gave a fake smile. "Sorry, couldn't find anything to wrap this up."

Buddy looked at her and gave a gentle smile. "It's alright." he said simply and sat up as soon as he saw Darcy. She sat next to him and removed the tissue from his forehead and put down the cloth onto the bump.

"There. Keep it this way for a few minutes and the bump will be gone." she said with a smile.

"Thank you." Buddy pressed the cloth onto his forehead. "I cannot believe how clumsy I was earlier." Darcy noticed a slight shade of pink under his pale skin.

She raised her eyebrows, realizing he was blushing. “Ya ok there?” she held his hand unconsciously. Buddy looked down at her hand, resting softly onto his thin hands. Her hand..it was most certainly felt warm and gentle. Darcy noticed his cheeks turned brighter shade of pink as his eyes traveled up to look at Darcy’s, the intense green looked loving, bashful, and lost. Darcy felt the same way too.

“Perfect.” He whispered and looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. He squeezed her hand and her heart stopped for a moment as her fingers slowly crawling in between his.

In an instant, she let go and stood up. Buddy lean back, surprised, as if he was in a broken spell. “I-It’s late.” Darcy cleared her throat and looked away. In the dark room, Buddy could tell her cheeks are turning red. “I-I’m gonna head to bed a-and eat.”

“Eat?”

“I mean, sleep!”

He chuckled, “Alright then.” He smiled and got up with his hand still holding the cold cloth. He picked up Darcy’s hand and gently kissed it. “Rest well, fair maiden.” He smiled as he bowed.

Darcy paused in surprised and she couldn’t stop but letting out a nervous giggle. She pulled her hand away and shyly looked down. “G-Good night to you too, kind Sir.” She bowed and instantly hustled away from the room.

Buddy watched her go and slumped onto the couch. “What am I doing?!” he whispered to himself, embarrassed.

“What am I doing!?” she whispered to herself angrily as she lean against the wall just right by the door of the room where she just left. “I can’t do this..” she looked at her hand and remembered the way he held it. So gentle, so careful. And the way he kissed it. She felt her insides warm. Then she shook her head. “No! I can’t do this.” She ran up to her room and shut the door.

Buddy sat by the couch and lean his head back with the ice on his forehead. “What is this feeling I’m having?” he thought to himself, his insides still feel warm and his stomach feeling nauseating. “A-am I sick?” he opened his eyes wide and looked above him. The ceilings were empty and dark. He thought the ceiling looked blank indeed. He heard a slow romantic song playing as the credit roll.

‘Can you feel the love tonight?’ a man sang and Buddy looked at the screen.

“Love?” he stared at the screen. “No.. It can’t be love… can it?” he thought again and stood up. He pressed a button on the TV, honestly doesn’t know what he’s doing but he watched Darcy did it to switch it on and luckily it switched off before anything else happened.

He felt the throbbing of his painful forehead and went to the nearby bathroom to take a look at the cut. He looked at himself in the mirror, a funny fellow he came to realize. Tall, lanky, thin, and pale. He chuckled to himself, “Am I even human??” he removed the cloth and taken aback to what he saw.

It was a cut, all right, but his skin had turned dark shade of blue with white markings on them. “What the—“ he stumbled against the wall and saw that the blue disappeared slowly. He shook his head and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened again, and to see but his normal skin with a small cut on his forehead. He sighed with relief. “M-must be my imagination.” He chuckled. “Or I hit my head too hard..Not that I hit my head hard enough anyways.” He laughed and washed his face before heading to his own bedroom. “I thought I looked like a monster..”

With that, his head began to throb and a flash of image of a large man with blue skin stood above him. A sudden chill crept upon him. A low voice booming, “There’s a traitor..” he heard and found himself lying on the bathroom floor, beads of sweat pouring down his pale skin.

“W-what…?” he sat up, rubbing his head. “What was that??” he whispered. He got up and wobble his way back to the room, he buried his head in the pillows and trying to forget the image of a large blue horned man.

 

 

Buddy woke up earlier than usual, he couldn’t sleep. So he had spent most of his time researching what Jane had come across in her works. His forehead still hurt and now let with a large purple bruise. Jane was humming down from the stairs with the usual ‘Good Morning’ but cut short when she noticed Buddy’s noticeable bump. “What happen?” she walked to him and take a good look.

“I hit my head.” He replied, with a thin smile.

“Again?”

He chuckled, “Again.”

“God, Buddy. You have to be careful! We don’t want you to lose any more memories, right?” she shook her head and headed towards the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Yes please, also, speaking of memories, I think I had something last night.” He leaned by the table, crossing his arm to his chest.

“Oh! More Angry Pirate Guy?” she walked out of the kitchen and handed him a cup of hot coffee.

“Thank you. And no, it’s more of a Disappointed Blue Horned Man.”

“Yikes.”

“I know.”

“You caught me off guard at Blue Horned Man.”

“Not to mention Blue.”

“I know. I would understand red but blue?”

“Don’t forget disappointed.”

“So what happen in the memory?” she took a sip of her coffee, her gaze on Buddy unchanged.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know. I remember him being large, almost giant-like with white markings on his blue skin. He looked down at me and said something about a traitor.”

“Traitor? Are you sure this is not a dream?” She looked at him as if he’s nuts.

“I am sure of it. The same feeling I had when I remember something about Angry Pirate Guy.” He placed the half-filled mug onto the table close by. “I would understand if it’s a dream but a memory?” he pressed the bridge of his nose again, his head is killing him.

“Hey, don’t overthink this, alright? You should sit back for a bit. That bump on your head doesn’t look too kind.”

That made Buddy chuckled, “I recall bumps on heads are never kind.” He gave a smirked.

"Clever." Jane replied and walked over to the board. "Been working on this?"

Buddy nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Yes, I woke up early and couldn't sleep so I started working."

"Oh..my god.."

He placed his mug down, "What?"

"Oh MY GOD!!" Jane took the pinned papers to take a good look at them.

"What? What!?" he walked over to her and looked down at the paper she's holding. They were nothing but maps and numbers that he had been researching all night.

"This is it! This formula could help me analyze the problem we had for weeks!" she took the paper and rushed to her table, putting her laptop on and almost jumping on her chair while waiting for her laptop to start up. "Hurryuphurryuphurryup!!"

"It does?" Buddy couldn't help but reply, for the first time seeing Jane ever so excited about this. "Um.. I guess that's good."

"Good?? It's actually great! With this tiny bit of formula to solve in the equations, there's a possibility of finding the Eisen-Rosen Bridge!"

"What will happen if we do?"

She looked up at him and was about to say something before she cleared her throat and lean back, "Well… we'll contact SHIELD and they'll handle it from there. There are chances that our team will gain recognition for the discovery."

He smiled and lean back at a nearby table, "Sounds like a big deal." he smiled.

"It is. A really big deal for me." she smiled and looked at her laptop to do her work, she whispered and mumbled something he could barely hear. "We'll find you.." was all Buddy could hear. He glanced over to Jane and was about to ask her what she was whispering about until he saw her working on her laptop with determination.

“I wonder if Darcy is still asleep?” he whispered to himself after drinking another sip of his coffee before placing it down and headed towards the staircase and towards her room. He knocked onto the door quietly, afraid that he might startled her, “Darcy?” he called gently but there was no response. “Darcy?” he called again, knocking a little louder but in response in silence.

He frowned, and opened the door quietly, “Darcy, time to wake up.” He whispered, taking a peek in case she’s in her underwear but only to find the bed empty and unkempt. “Hm?” he walked in, “Darcy?” he turned to the bathroom door and it was open and empty. “Darcy??” he began to look around and found that she is nowhere in sight. Worried, he turned to the window and found her vehicle missing.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Chapter Eleven -

Darcy woke up earlier than her usual time as she turned to the clock and it was 4am. She sighed, trying to go back to sleep as Coulson’s call just made her worry. She got up and walked to Buddy’s room and saw him asleep. “Good.” She sighed and began to dress up and walked out of the building.

It wasn’t a long drive, for about an hour later she managed to drive herself to SHIELD headquarters and it was already about 6 am. She drank her coffee, saw a different guard on duty but he let her in anyways. She waited in the car for Coulson to arrive and decided to sleep in for a moment.

She woke up with a sudden knock on the window and she jumped up to see Phil, “You’re supposed to inform me if you’re coming over.” He said from the outside.

“I would but I wouldn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep.”

“Well, looks like you lack one.”

“I was worried..” she opened the door and got out. “So, shall we talk about Buddy?” she stretched and straightened her outfit. "Also, are you implying that I'm ugly??"

“You seem to be very concern of the man.”

“C’mon, I got the hang of the dude! He’s sweet and cute and clumsy!”

“Yeah? Well you can’t keep him like he’s your pet.”

“Why not??” she pouted, standing in front of the older man as they had walked their way to his office.

Phil just sighed, “We'll talk about this in my office.”

“Why do I feel this is like high school all over again?” she frowned and walked along with him.

"You wish it's a high school, Ms. Lewis. We can't take lightly of this subject." They arrived to his office and went in. Coulson casually walked over to this table and watched Darcy looking around at his small office.

"It's all.. patriotic." she noticed some old posters of what looked like a man in a strange suit, his helmet with the letter A on it. "Who's he?" she pointed at one of his vintage picture.

"None of your concern, Ms.Lewis." he replied, clasping his fingers together and looked at her.

She looked back at him with a smirk on her face, "With all of these 'idol-istic' pictures around, I am concerned."

He rolled his eyes, "Sit down." and Darcy did just that. He took out a folder and handed it to her. "Here are Buddy's results from his blood test."

Darcy opened the folder to look at the analysis and she began to skim through the results. She frowned, "How is this possible?? I thought SHIELD is like this..super big organization that have all the cool stuff!"

Phil looked at her, his lips pursed in a thin line. "I thought the same too. The reason I brought you here is to hear how you found this man."

Darcy looked over at the older man, confused look in her eyes, "I found him at 7/11. It was late at night and he just collapse in front of me and I brought him to the hospital. The doctor told me that he has got amnesia and had no family members."

"And what does he do in the lab since he joined in?"

"Helping us with research."

Phil began to lean back onto his chair and looked at Darcy seriously. "Don't you find this strange, Ms.Lewis? That he had amnesia but only recall on something so complicated like the galaxy?"

"W-well, u-uh.. I never thought of that."

"Then think about it. We cannot be certain about this man." he turned to the side and pulled out a drawer and handed her a comm.

"Ooh cool!" she picked it up and observing it like a child.

"I want you to become my ears and eyes, Ms.Lewis." He had a slight smile on his face.

"Wait..you want me to spy on a spy??"

"Exactly."

"But what if he's just some innocent dude who happens to be really good with Astrophysics?"

"What if he's just some man who works under some government and steal every bit of research with SHIELD?" With that, Darcy frowned and looked away. "Listen.." Phil leaned closer to her from where he sits. "I know you're growing attach to this man but think about Jane and how hard she had worked."

Darcy's thick lips began to purse in disappointment. "Fine." she said, almost unenthusiastically.

"Good." Coulson pulled out another device and placed it in front of Darcy. "If anything happen, use this." it was a taser gun.

"Whoa!" she looked at the advance model of the thing. "Pikachu Mark II!" she grinned and observing it. Completely forgotten about what she was disappointing about.

"Use it when necessary..not when he was scary."

"Hey, dude. You're talking to Darcy. Goddess of Tasering people."

"You accidentally tasered our agents a few days back."

"'Accidentally'" she repeated.

Phil only sighed and stood up towards the door. "I expect you to report me of Buddy's actions every 5 hours."

Darcy stood up and saluted him. "Yes sir." she grinned.

Phil just shook his head with a serious look on his face. "No, don't do that."

"Hey, does this make me like an agent?"

"No."

"Awh!Why not?"

"One being a taseringfool."

"Hey! Took me a few hours to master the arts of tasering!"

"Exactly why you're a tasering fool."

"I took down a God once, ok? A god!"

"Your fingers slipped."

"Not true!"

"That's what you said when you accidentally tasered one of my agents."

"I said I was sorry!" she put her arms down in defeat.

Phil could only chuckle as the two walked out the building. "Remember, report every 5 hours via comm. If anything, let your fingers slipped." He watched her walked into her car and putting on her safety belt.

"Now you sounded like my mother." Darcy rolled her eyes and turned on the ignition.

"At all cost, protect Jane." he said before taking a step back. Darcy could only nod and she drove her way back to the lab.

 

******************************************************************

 

“Jane?” Buddy walked down the stairs to see his friend working in the computer. “Is Darcy out?”

Jane looked up, lost her focus in her work, “Hm?” she turned to the window and found that her vehicle is missing. “That’s weird, maybe she’s just buying some food. You know she loves to eat.”

“I suppose.” He nodded, feeling a little worried by this.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jane looked up and saw him pacing around nervously. “Did something happen last night? Other than you hitting your head?”

He shook his head, “Nothing..we just watched a movie last night.” He stopped his pacing and turned to look at Jane. “Don’t you find it strange that..she just disappeared all the sudden?”

Jane shook her head, “She does that a lot when something’s bothering her..” she paused and looked up at Loki, “Wait.. something’s bothering her?” she said to herself. As soon as she said that, a vehicle pulled over at the driveway. The familiar jeep she and Darcy usually drive to do their research, “Speak of the devil.” She sighed in relief as she watched Darcy exit the car and walked her way to the lab. “Where were you??” Jane immediately asked as soon as Darcy stepped into the building.

Darcy paused for a moment to look at Jane. “I was at the base. Coolman was calling me.” She sighed and placed her bag down at a nearby sofa. She had stuffed the file into her bag so she could read them up later in her room.

“Coulson? Why didn’t he call me?” Jane frowned and sat back down. Her face shown nothing but disappointment.

Darcy thought for a quick moment to find a good enough reason to lie to her. She felt it’s safe to not tell Jane about Buddy. “He figured you’re busy and let you work with Buddy while I report our findings.” She shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

“Report? We haven’t find squat!” Jane replied and began to look at her laptop to do work. “Almost find squat though.”

“He’s just asking the progress and wanted to know how Buddy’s coping up with the work here.”

“I actually enjoy it here.” He smiled at Darcy. She walked out with a cup of coffee. She knew she needed it. Darcy didn’t look at Buddy, she couldn’t dare for Coulson had said about Buddy.

“I’m glad you do.” She replied and took a sip of the strong beverage. Still wondering if she regain her trust with this man.

Buddy walked over to Darcy, "Are you alright?" he noticed she's a little off.

"Yeah, I'm goof. Just really tired." she smiled and sipped the coffee again.

"Um..alright.." he lean to stand next to her. "I was thinking.." he bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you want to meet me outside tonight?" his voice was shaking, almost nervous.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. I-If you're not..busy.." he looked away, Darcy noticed how nervous he looked. His cheeks flushed pink and his ears slightly bright red. Certainly looked adorable.

"Alright." she smiled, forgetting about what Coulson had talked to her about earlier. "Tonight at 9?"

"Wonderful. Tonight..at 9." he grinned.

"Yeah, at 9."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." she smiled back.

With that, Buddy nodded nervously with a smile on his face. She smiled in return and walked out of the room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

He watched her leave, trailing her presence out of the room. He felt like a fool smiling all by himself but soon, he realized what he had done.

"I'm having a date??" he whispered to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Chapter Twelve -

 

Jane noticed Darcy entered the room alone with a cup of coffee in her hand. Not exactly new to see her friend that way but that certain glow of pink on her cheeks is something she have barely seen. "Someone's blushing." she smirked as she typed some equation onto her computer.

"Huh?? What??" Darcy looked up at her friend, snapped into reality.

"Looks like you're thinking of something. Spill." Jane's eyes completely focus onto the screen.

Darcy turned even redder. "Nuh huh!" she hid her reddened face with the mug, sipping the hot coffee and slightly burnt her tongue. She winced a little for that.

"You're hiding your face again. I won't tell." Jane was so focused on the screen, Darcy might thought if she tell her, she wouldn't care much anyways.

"Um… I think I'm going out… tonight."

"Hm? Going out? Where?"

"I don't know."

"You're going out tonight and you don't know where?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that possible?"

"Because I'm not going out alone."

Jane finally look up at her friend, slightly surprised, "You're not going out alone? Who's with you?"

Darcy's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Buddy." she replied, her voice small and squeaky.

Jane's face lit up and her smile widened. "Buddy, huh?"Darcy nodded, still hiding her face with her hot mug. "I knew you two have a thing!" she giggled.

"Nuh huh!"

"Yuh huh! You're turning as red as an apple!"

"I'm not an apple!"

Jane approached her and pinched Darcy's cheeks. "How about tomato?"

"I'm not a fruit or a vegetable!"

"With these cheeks of yours, I think you're turning into a red cabbage."

"Jane! You're describing me as food! Are you hungry or something!?"

Jane stopped pinching her cheeks and took a small step back. "Now that you mention it.."

"Gosh! Remind me to feed you. It’s scary enough you're describing me as something edible." Darcy rolled her eyes and turned to the kitchen, she had somehow forgotten about Buddy asking her on a date, for she is concerned of her boss/friend. As soon as she spottedBuddy by the door, her cheeks turned red again.

Buddy saw her and shyly flashed a smile before turning to Jane, "So, how are things?" he asked the workaholic woman, leaving Darcy blushing as red as a red balloon. She felt herself lifted up.

"Almost done. If I can work this out, I can inform Phil." Jane returned to her computer and continued to type down.

"Excellent." Buddy smiled and walked towards Jane. As he passed Darcy, he smiled at her and whisper to her, "I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up by the door." then he returned to Jane.

Darcy felt her ears burning, as if the blood didn't flow enough into her face. She nodded in response and walked out of the room. "I-I think I left something in the car.." she rushed out and immediately dialed Phil's number.

It took a few rings when someone picked up, "Agent Coulson is out of reach as of now, Agent Hart speaking."

"Agent Hart?" she can't take the grasp of recognizing the voice. "Where's Coolman?"

"Coolman? You call him that?"

"Only I call him that..excuse me, who are you again? I need to speak with Phil."

"Oh, now you're calling him Phil? Agent Coulson probably like you.."

"Doesn't matter.." she was actually flattered. "I need to speak with him. It's urgent."

"Like I said, Agent Coulson is out of reach for now. May I take your message, ma'am? I will be sure he will receive it.."

"Tell him Darcy needs some advice. A.S.A.P."

"… Darcy..?"

"That's me."

There was a long silence, "… Hey there, sweetheart. You sound sexier on the phone."

Darcy was surprised at this, her brain calculating the other end's voice and flirtiness. "… Paul?! You're an agent now?! And your last name is Hart?!"

"That’s me and you should remember that. It’s my first day on the job!Promoted just a few days ago.Ain't it cool!?"

She chuckled, "Oh wow! Congratulations! Must be really cool to be one of those agent guys!"

"Totally! I get my own ID and everything! And some kick-ass sunglasses!"

"I am SO envious of you!!"

"You should be. It's really awesome." he chuckled, "Oh," he cleared his throat and put on his professional voice, "Is that all, Miss Lewis?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "You sounded like him!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" she laughed a little more. "Well, do inform Coulson that I need some advice from him. So try to contact me." she smiled.

"Sure thing, sexy. Maybe later we could..ya'know, talk to each other in the phone." Paul sounded extremely sexy, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, later, Agent Hart." she rolled her eyes.

"I like the sound of that." He chuckled.

“Wait until I say it in my sexy voice.” She joked.

“Don’t make me wait, sweetheart.” He laughed and made some kissy noises.

Darcy couldn't help but laughed. “I’m hanging up. Later.”

“Agent out.” He replied and hung up.

She heard the end receiver and couldn’t help but smiled, "Paul, you're so silly." she shoved her phone into her back pocket and walked into the building once more.

She noticed how Jane and Buddy were busy working on the project. The glint in Jane’s eyes shows nothing but excitement. She’s finally got to see Thor again. “Hey, Darce, could you make me some coffee? Thanks.” Her friend said without looking away from the screen. Buddy was busy looking over at graphs, taking moments to glance at Darcy and flashed a quick smile.

Darcy returned a shy smile at Buddy and nodded in response to Jane, “Sure thing, Jane.” Darcy walked over to the kitchen when she realized they’re out of coffee. “Darn… we’re out of coffee. Want me get some refills? Or buy some at the Coffee Shop?”

Jane looked up to Darcy, a little fuzzed out from working. “Huh? Didn’t we just buy some coffee?”

“That was weeks ago. It’s alright, I’ll get some.”

“Would you like me to go with you?” Buddy stepped forward and Darcy noticed Jane looked tired.

“Uh..yeah, sure.” She doesn’t want Buddy to be alone with Jane. Not after Coulson telling her that he might be a spy to steal details. How is she going to make sure he won’t steal any?

“Wonderful.” He smiled, “Maybe I’ll drive?”

“Uh…” her eyes darting left and right, “It’s alright, I don’t mind driving.”

“Are you sure? You’re not tired?” Buddy asked, looking rather concerned of his friend.

“Nah, I’m good.” She flashed a fake smile and picked up her bag, “The usual, Jane?”

“Yeah, the usual.” She replied, her eyes stick to the screen and the books and notes by her side as she scanned them quickly and returned to it.

“I swear, you’re like this… Bug-eyed Squirrel deprived from coffee.” Darcy joked as she stood by the door.

“You say what?” Jane finally looked up, confused.

“NothingIloveyoubye!” she dashed out the door and Buddy followed her.

“Why do I find Squirrel Jane so appealing?” Buddy muttered to himself.

Darcy laughed as she entered the van. “Don’t. Just don’t.” Buddy sat by her side and already recognized the seating procedure. To be seated, wear the safety belt and held by the sides.

Darcy snorted by the sight but would rather not say anything. The two drove off towards the close-by town. And for the first time, the two sat in the car in silence. Buddy took some glances to see if his friend is alright but looked away to watch the scenery. Darcy took some time to look at Buddy but focused on the road at all times.

‘I’m going to be on a date with him… what if he’ll kill me? What if she’s just prying some information? What if he’s just an innocent man?’ questions upon questions piling up in her head. She jumped, almost drove off the road when her butt vibrates. “Oh! My cell.” She fished it out and saw Phil’s name screaming and beeping on the screen. She wished she could answer but Buddy is nearby, so she rejected the call. ‘Sorry.’ She thought and placed the phone into the cup holder.

Not later another beep but it’s a text message but Darcy ignored it as she drove their way to the parking lot of the Coffee Shop. “Darcy..?” Buddy finally broke the silence. “Are you..alright? You’re not so uppity today.”

“Uppity?” she turned to look at him and gave out a nervous giggle, “What are you saying? I am uppity! And I’m bibbity! Bobbity, even!”

“…Bobbity?”

“Yeah!Boop!”

“Boop?”

“Boop.”

“Um… alright then. I just noticed how you’re acting rather strangely today.” He looked down to play with his fingers nervously. “Am I making you feel uncomfortable?”

“What? No! No, of course not!” she laughed, ‘Actually yeah, I am feeling uncomfortable. If only Coulson didn’t tell me that you might be a spy..’ she thought and looked at him. “I’m just really tired is all.Been going back and forth with all this reports for Coulson.” She lied..half-true though. Then the two stopped by at a coffee shop’s drive way.

“Is that why he kept calling you?”

“Yeah.”

“Why so sudden?”

“Uh…”

Buddy didn’t look away from Darcy, his eyes looked almost puppy-like. Those eyes… Darcy would rather not look at them, not at a time like this. “Is there something wrong?” he looked at her, concerned.

Darcy still trying so hard not to look at him. “What? No~ Like I said, I’m tired.”

“No, I mean, are you keeping something and you’re not telling me?”

‘Shit, he’s onto me! I’m screwed!’ Darcy picked her bag up, sneaking to reach her Pikachu Mark II. “N-Nothing! There’s nothing, really!”

Buddy frowned and leaned back to his seat. “Was… there any news about my blood test?” he looked at her, his voice almost sad-like.

Darcy finally looked at him and noticed how sad and alienated he looked, “What? Oh, no no.. They haven’t found anything yet. Believe me; I went to ask Coolman earlier about it too.” She was half-lying about it.

“Really? Still nothing?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty busy so they’re still on to the analysis.”

Buddy nodded, quietly as if he’s disappointed. “I see..”

Darcy’s hand moved away from her taser gun, glad that Buddy didn’t notice about it and she picked up her phone. “Well, I’m gonna get some coffee. You can wait here, alright?”

“Alright.” He gave her a small thin smile. That smile where he raised his eyebrows and have that tiny smirk on the side of his lips. Darcy couldn’t help but recalling him as a Disney character.

“Damn it, you look so pretty.” She muttered to herself.

“Excuse me?” he thought he heard Darcy say something.

She realized her thoughts slipped. She turned red. Redder than before.“I just said you look shitty!” she opened and door and stepped out. “B-Be right back.” And she shut the door and rushed to the coffee shop. “Damn it, Darcy!” she muttered to herself angrily, ‘You’re the one that’s shitty, Darce!’ she thought as she stepped into the shop.

Buddy sat there, dumbfounded but soon chuckled. “I looked pretty, huh?” he couldn’t help but feeling flattered.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Chapter Thirteen –

 

Darcy walked into the coffee shop, her steps were rushed and she stood by the counter like a robot. “The usual, three cups please.” She said to the guy, who nodded and gave her a strange look. Darcy noticed this and pulled out a compact mirror. She noticed she was really red.

“Damn.” She began to rub her cheeks. She still couldn’t believe she called Buddy ‘shitty’. “Way to go.” She sighed and jumped as soon as she heard another ring on her phone. Stumbled, almost dropping the phone, she immediately answered “Whaddup?” trying to sound as casual as possible.

 

“Miss Lewis, I was informed by Hart that you were seeking my advice?”

“Coolman! Y-Yeah, I sorta need some help on this.”

“Spill.”

“Well.. y-you see..” it was hard for her to tell the man, he’s like a father figure to her and she fear that if she inform him, he will scold her and asked her to stay in her room. “Um..”

“I don’t have a lot of time here, Miss Lewis.”

“Alright.” She sighed, “Buddy asked me to go on a date with him tonight and I don’t know what to do!”

There were silences, long enough and quiet enough that she could have sworn she could hear someone fart from a far distance.

“Um… hello?”

“Just go with him.”

“Oh thank God you’re still alive! I thought the great Agent Phil Coulson died of heart attack or somethin’.”

“Miss Lewis—“

“I hear ya, go on a date with him… then what should I do??”

“Do any other normal girls do. Dress up, be fancy, and have fun.”

Darcy couldn’t believe what she’s hearing. “Excuse me, what??”

“Miss Lewis, I have no time to advice you on what you should do on your date. I am not a relationship advice-giver.”

“I know… but this is Buddy. The dude who is most probably be a spy??”

“Your job is to keep Buddy away from Jane and from work as much as possible. I don’t see going on a date with him will be an issue.”

“B-But..” she was dumbfounded.

“Darcy, what sort of answer were you expecting from me?” his voice was serious. Darcy thought for a moment and frowned.

“I.. I don’t know.”

“Then go with him. Have fun. I know you need it. We will keep watch on Jane.”

“Jane doesn’t need a babysitter…”

“She doesn’t. She needs security and we’re the best kind.”

Darcy felt tongue-tied, “A-Alright then..”

“Good. Keep me updated. Spill all your girly gossips.”

She chuckled, “Now, you don’t have to try too hard, Coolman.” She could have sworn she heard Phil chuckled quietly..or he was smiling.

“Just be careful. Bring Pikachu Mark II with you.”

“Got it in my bag, sir.”

“Good girl. If anything else, inform Agent Hart and he will send the message to me.”

“Which reminds me, when did you get Paul as an agent?”

“Just recently.”

“Why?”

“Despite his Mr.Lebleau’s charm, he is disciplined, well-mannered and hard working.”

“So I’m not all that to be an agent?”

“You’re not well-mannered.”

“Hey!”

“You asked.”

“I was curious.”

There it was again, a quiet chuckle, “Goodbye, Miss Lewis.” And that brought a smile to her face.

“Don’t work yourself too hard, Coolman.”

“Not possible.” Then there was a click, an end receiver. Darcy sighed and put her phone in her pocket and turned to look at her cups of coffee already on the counter. She paid up and walked out the coffee shop. Her nervousness already gone and she’s ready to see Buddy again. “Got the coffee.” She smiled as she jumped into the seat.

Buddy saw her sudden change but smiled anyways, “Uppity?”

Darcy put on her safety belt and grinned at him. “Boop.”

The two then ride their way back to the lab. The expecting hardworking Jane glued to the screen as she worked came to a sudden halt of jumping in front of Darcy as they entered the building. Darcy almost dropped her coffees.

“Jeebus!The hell, Jane?!”

“Darce!Darce, I did it!! I finally did it!!”

Darcy looked at Jane, being all excited. “Did it??”

“I found it! I found a gap in the universe!!”

“A gap?”Buddy was surprised.

“Yes! Here, let me show you.” Jane rushed to her computer and showed the two of some graphs and image. It looked like a regular picture of a galaxy but there was a split in the corner.

There was a long pause, and a certain quietness and attention to the screen. Darcy squint her eyes as she looked at the image. Darcy opened her lips, “It looks like a vajayjay.” Darcy admitted.

“Darcy!” Jane turned to her friend.

“Vajayjay??” Buddy gave her a confused look.

“Yeah.” Darcy pointed at the image, “See that round thing above and that split in the center? It looks like avagi—“

“That’s enough.” Jane turned the computer away.

“What?! I was just being honest!”

“Doesn’t matter. Right now we found a discovery. I must inform SHIELD about this.” Jane stood up and pulled out to dial SHIELD. Darcy noticed Buddy was looking at the screen, fixed by the image.

“Ya ok, Buddy?” Darcy approached him.

Snapped to reality, Buddy looked at Darcy and smiled.  “Huh, oh yeah..Just focusing.”

“On the discovery?”

“I’m stunned with the discovery, Darcy.. I just can’t see the vajayjay.”

Darcy couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t get your head worked too hard on that.” She placed the coffee down.

“What is a vajayjay anyways?” Buddy looked at Darcy, giving her that puppy innocent look.

Darcy chuckled and crossed her arms like a smart girl, “Oh you know, that thing women have—“

Jane returned just moments later, “Phil is coming over.” She interrupted. “And I think if everything goes well..we might need to present this findings at the Astrophysics and Science Society Gala.”

“There’s such a thing?” Buddy raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.”

Darcy turned to Jane and smirked, “You do notice Astrophysics and Science Society is a short form of..?”

“Shut it, Darce. What’s important now is that we might be funded for our findings. And that our name will be plastered in the history of science!”

“Wait, I’m included??” Darcy was surprised about it.

“Why not? And I will give my big thanks to Buddy.” She smiled and pat Buddy’s back.

“M-Me?” he was too surprised about it.

“I don’t see why not. I think you have been a big help with this and I could never thank you enough.” She smiled.

The two women could see Buddy was blushing. “I’m honored..really.” He said with the gentlest voice.

“I think I can call Erik about this.” Jane smiled and headed to another direction to give him a call.

“I have never seen her ‘this’ happy.” Buddy watched her leave.

“Me too. She’s finally meeting him again.” She smiled.

“Him?Who?”

Darcy was surprised, knowing she had spilled something big. “O-Oh..that guy who’s in charge of A.S.S…” there was a moment of silence before the two burst out laughing by the name. “God!Why didn’t they came up with a better name!?”

Buddy laughed along and looked at her, smiling, admiring her laughter. “To bring a smile on someone’s face.”

Darcy chuckled and looked at Buddy for a moment, Buddy couldn’t tell if the pink shade of her cheeks are from the laughter or flattery. “Yeah.” She replied with a grin.

Jane soon walked towards them and gave a thin smile, “Looks like Erik can’t come over to celebrate. He’s too busy with the project with SHIELD.” She sighed, looking a little disappointed. Darcy knew why and pat Jane’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m sure he’s proud of you, Jane.”

“I know he is.” Jane smiled in return and changed her expression. “So, shall we celebrate tonight? My treat.” She grinned.

“Awesome! Let’s have pizza. God, I miss pizza!” Darcy grinned excitedly and Jane should only giggle.

“Pizza it is.” Jane smiled but then stopped, “Wait, aren’t you two having something tonight?”

Darcy and Buddy looked at each other and Jane noticed their cheeks turned slightly pink. “We can wait.” Buddy admitted. “Besides, this is the time for celebration. Darcy and I could do it a little later.”

Darcy nodded and placed her arm around Jane’s shoulder. “Yeah, this is important.” she grinned then she realized she need to talk to Coulson about this again. She then thought its best Coulson find out later when he gets here. “So, Coulson’s coming over later?”

“Of course, this is sort of an important matter.” Jane turned to her computer again. “I’m gonna make sure I’ll key in everything and have backup… in case they take in my stuff again.” She shrugged and walked towards her machine.

So Darcy and Buddy stood side by side once more. They couldn’t even look at each other. At that one moment, the two glanced at each other.

“So, later then?”

“Yes, later then.” He smiled.

“Good. So..uh.. later?”

He nodded, “Later then.”

The two went to their separate tasks.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Chapter Fourteen –

 

Right in front of her, wavy and almost crazy dark brown hair tangling down her shoulders. And her constant brushing of her fingers through them, she flipped it to her side, look again and pout before trying the opposite side. She pouted again. “Not enough red.” She mumbled to herself and began applying the red gloss onto her thick lips.

She’s been staring at that mirror for almost an hour now. The thoughts of she and Buddy alone just somehow made her nervous. Why? She just met the guy. It’s been almost a few weeks since she found him at that 7/11 store.

Her big, heavy lidded eyes then turned to look at her new taser gun on her desk. She picked it up, checking the design and gently placed her finger onto the trigger. It’s been a while since she shot someone. Not that it’s a good thing… Ok, maybe it’s a good thing. The question is; will she be using it again soon?

“Darce?” she heard a knock and immediately hid the gun behind her, only to find it was Jane by the door.

“Yup?” she tried sounding casually, Jane stepped in with a smile on her face.

“Dressing up for the occasion?” Jane smirked. “Or for the date?” she crossed her arms.

“Why? Is the red too much?” she asked nervously and turned to her mirror again to wipe the lipstick off.

Jane could only chuckle. “Why are you so nervous??”

“I don’t know.” Darcy shrugged. “I dated guys before but for some reason... I don’t know.” She sighed, almost giving up.

“Hey...” her friend approached her and held her shoulder. “it’s going to be fine. Just be your usual self. I mean, that’s how he likes you in the first place, right?” she smiled genuinely.

Darcy looked at Jane and gave her a slight pout before rolling her eyes. “Yeah, but what if he doesn’t like the usual Darcy Lewis, assistant of Jane Foster?” she responded. “What if he expects more?”

Jane put on her thin, worried smile and gave her a sisterly look. “Darce, it’s going to be okay. I mean, would he prefer being someone you’re not? And if he does, would you be happy for being someone else?”

Darcy sighed sharply and rolled her eyes. “No.” she replied.

“Then be yourself. If he doesn’t like who you really are, then he’s missing out ‘Darcy Lewis’.” Jane smiled genuinely.“Don’t worry too much. It’ll be fun! I promise.” The young woman reach her hand by Darcy’s hair and helped fix them, “Well then, I gotta transfer some files for Coulson and get the machine ready.”

“The machine? Why?” Darcy was surprised, they have kept the machine in the room for months since it didn’t respond properly. “Are you sure it’ll work? I mean, last time we tried… It just lights up.”

“I think it’ll work this time. Now that we found that split in the universe, maybe we could get him back...” Jane turned and her eyes looked sad. Darcy sighed by the sight and walked over to Jane.

“Hey.. I sorta hate to say this but.. What if he’s not coming back?” she felt like she should take back what she had said.

Jane turned to look at her assistant, her eyebrows knitted together. Her eyes look at Darcy in a way of anger, confusion, and sadness. “He will come back. I work hard on this.”

For a moment there, Darcy felt extremely guilty. “I.. I know but.. I don’t want you to waste your time working on something that will never happen. I’m really worried about you Jane. You’re working all the time...” Darcy frowned and sighed, “You know what? Forget what I said. I’m sorry.” she frowned for being such a bad friend.

“I know, I know. But... He saved us, Darcy. And he kept his word that he will be back. What if he’s in trouble?”

“What if he’s NOT in trouble, Jane. You may have forgotten that he’s a God! A. God! With like… these muscles and blonde hair swaying in the wind with his big heavy hammer!” Darcy was swinging her arm to imitate Thor, suddenly noticing Jane blushing. “Wait, you know I’m talking about his myuhmyuh.”

Jane shook her head, “Huh, what? O-Ofcourse! That is exactly what I was thinking!!" Jane's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I-I’m going to get the machine and show it to Coulson. Good luck for later.” She turned and walked out the door. Darcy noticed her cheeks turning redder than usual.

“Geez, she needs to get laid.” She chuckled when she heard her phone vibrates. She took it out and smiled reading Hart’s text.

That night, Darcy had ordered pizza and busy placing drinks on the table. It’s small but at least they could afford it. The room was still quite as Coulson haven’t arrived to the lab yet. Jane was busy working on the machine in the corner of the room. The intern walked back and forth out of the kitchen to set the table then saw Buddy walking into the lab with some of Jane’s documents. ‘He looked like such a gentleman.’ Darcy thought quietly and couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks, Buddy.” Jane replied without looking away from the machine.

“With pleasure.” Buddy bowed a little and turned, took a quick glance at Darcy. Her heart stopped for a moment when he gave her a wave.

This, somehow, made Darcy smile nervously and waved back at him as she rushed into the kitchen. "The hell?? He just waved at me and I'm already acting like a high schooler." She mumbled angrily to herself as her phone vibrates. Quickly, the picked it up and saw another text message from Hart. She chuckled by his random flirty jokes. She replied the text as she giggled and shove the phone in her back pocket.

It wasn’t long until some cars arrived by the lab and came in some agents and crews. Jane stood up nervously while Buddy stood alongside her. “Hey Coolman!” Darcy smiled as soon as she saw Coulson walking in with some guards by his side. “We didn’t expect so many, I would have bought more pizzas.” She pouted.

“That wouldn’t be necessary Ms.Lewis. They’re on a strict diet.” Coulson gave her a thin smile and put his hands together firmly;his usual ‘Coulson Pose’.

“Ooh! Pizza!” One of the guards said and immediately went for a dig.

“Help yourself.” Jane chuckled and opened up a few boxes for the rest to eat.

Coulson could only roll his eyes and turned to look at the tall, lean man. “It’s nice to see you again, Buddy. How are things?”

Buddy politely smiled, “Excellent by far. I still don’t know who I am but everything’s good. Any news on the blood sample?”

“Oh, it’s still in process. Blood analysis takes a while.” Phil replied and glanced over at Darcy. She nervously looked away and fed herself with pizza.

Buddy frowned by the response but quickly recovered with a gentle smile, “Such a shame. I look forward for the results.”

“We will inform you once they’re done.” Phil gave him a nod and turned to Jane. “So, what’s new?” Jane took out some printed photos and handed him for a look. “Something’s off.” Phil mentioned even before Jane started to explain.

“Yes, look here, there’s a split here and …” Jane began to explain the situation while Darcy kept watch.

“Pssst.” Darcy heard and turned to find Buddy by the kitchen. “Darcy.” Buddy was waving at her to come closer. Darcy glanced back at Jane, who was still explaining things to Coulson. Darcy turned back to Buddy and approached the man.

“What’s up?” she asked nervously.

“I want to show you something.” Buddy smiled, held her wrist and pulled her out the back door.

“Whoa, Buddy! Where are you taking me?” Darcy asked nervously and her mind began to race with thoughts. Is this the time he would kill her? Taking every bit of information off her? Should she tell Coulson? Darcy glanced behind her and it was too late to even cry for help. Coulson was too busy discussing with Jane and the rest of Coulson’s lackeys were busy munching on pizzas. ‘How could you betray me, pizza?!’ Darcy thought with a sense of betrayal.  
  
As the two continue to move further away from the lab Darcy find themselves walking on patches of grass and dry sand. The ground began to look dark and Darcy’s heart began to pound harder against her chest. Her other hand began to reach for her phone.

Just so suddenly, Buddy stopped and let go of her wrist. He turned to face her with a smile. “So, what do you think?”

Darcy was too confused and finally managed to focus on her surroundings. Buddy had set up a small fire close by a decorated blankets and pillows.

“Wha… what’s this?” Darcy mumbled, still confused.

“Our place of a night rest.” Buddy replied, he was smiling at first but his expression changed,

“… A night of rest? Are we camping out?” Darcy arched an eyebrow.

“Of course not. Just a simple ‘hanging out’ as you call them.” Buddy still grinning, “Why? Don’t you like it?”

Darcy began to laugh lightly and sighed, “Oh God, I thought you’re about to kill me or something!” she paused for a while. “Wait, are you?”

Buddy was surprised at this, “Now why would I do that to my savior and to such a lovely lady?” he chuckle. Darcy couldn't help but feeling the rush of heat on her cheeks.

"I ain't lovely." she mumbled to herself and kicking gently at a small rock nearby.

"To my eyes you are." he replied and sat on the blanket. Later, he gestured her to come closer and sit next to him. Darcy just couldn’t help herself and sat right beside Buddy.

“You did this just for… um… me?”

“Of course. You deserved special treatment.” Buddy handed her a mug and poured her something warm to drink.

“Wow. That’s so sweet of you.” Darcy’s cheeks felt even hotter now. Just hardly believing this is happening to her.

“You’ve been such a great help for me. If it wasn’t for you who found me that night, I would probably starve to death.”

"Nah, you're a smart man. I'm sure you could construct something to eat that night." she was about to take a sip but with extra caution, she decided to wait in fear she could be drugged.

"I'm sure I would.” Buddy began to reply, “Looking for some beast out there for me to feast. I think it’s based on instincts."

Darcy chuckled, "Beast? Are you a wild cave-man now?"

"I was then." Buddy laughed. "I'm serious, Darcy. If you didn't find me a couple of weeks ago, I would have been the town's mad man."

"A hot mad man, if you ask me." Darcy mumbled. Her voice low enough for it to be inaudible.

"Excuse me?" Buddy raised his eyebrows, his green eyes searching hers. Puppy-like.

"I mean you're hot-- I mean-- damn it!" those eyes of Buddy's really gave away her focus. "I mean the drink's hot." she pouted by her failure to compose.

Buddy laughed, “I noticed you haven’t taken a sip yet.” then slowly his hand reach out to Darcy's mug. Instead of picking it up, he cupped his hand around Darcy's, while his head leaning down to reach the mug, he gently blew to cool off the heat.

"W-what are you doing?" Darcy asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"Cooling off your drink." he smiled, not looking up as he continued to blow. "My mother used to do this to me when I was a child--" he realized something.

Surprised, Darcy immediately replied "Wait, you remembered??"

"I… I suppose?" he blinked and backed away slightly.

"Tell me what you remember." Darcy placed the mug down to face Buddy, whose face seemed confuse, searching for his memories.

"My mother... kind, loving, concerned…" he rubbed his forehead "...and she's beautiful." he smiled slightly.

"Really? How she look like?" Darcy hugged her knees together. Hoping to pry every bit of his memory as possible.

Buddy took the time to remember, "I can't remember everything but her touch was gentle, soft and at the same time she could be stern. A strong woman she is." he blinked a few times. "And I remember her hugging me."

"Your mother sounds amazing." Darcy smiled, sighing by the thought of Buddy's mother.

"She is." Buddy held his chest, a certain heaviness began to wrap around his chest.

"Ya alright, Buddy?" Darcy held his back, just to make sure he's not in pain like last time.

"I'm fine… I think I just miss her."

"Hey, there comes a time that we miss our mothers when we're away." she said quietly and rubbed his back.

"I suppose so." he looked up at her and a smile began to form. “What about your mother, Darcy?”

Darcy gave him a thin smile then looked up, “She’s up there somewhere.” And Buddy looked up as well.

“In… space?” he asked and Darcy couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

“In heaven, I believe.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s alright. It was a long time ago anyways.” Darcy waved her hand gently.

“What happened?” Buddy sat closer to her.

“Well…” she let out a soft sigh, “she just got sick one day. No matter what we do, she didn’t get any better. Not long after that, it was just my dad with my little brother left.”

“It must be tough living without a mother.” Buddy said sympathetically.

“Yeah, it was. But you know what? I survived and still surviving.” Darcy smiled genuinely.

“I’m sure your mother is very proud of you, Darcy.” He lean closer to her, his eyes fixed.

"Buddy?" Darcy looked back at him and their eyes met.

"Your eyes are like my mother's." he said. And Darcy couldn't help but look away shyly.

"Really, now?"

"Really." and she felt his hand cupping her chin, lifting her head up to once again meet his green eyes. "But yours are mesmerizing." his voice rustic yet soft.

Darcy could just say something but Buddy's face already leaning to hers. At that moment, Darcy leaned towards his. Her lips curved in a smile and slowly closing her eyes just so she couldn't wait to feel his lips on hers.

"Miss Lewis." a voice called out right behind them. The two broke apart and saw Agent Coulson standing not far from the two. "Sorry to interrupt your date but I need to speak with you."

Darcy frowned and could tell Buddy sighed with frustration. “Who are you, my dad?” Darcy stood up and began walking away from Buddy.

“You wish I’m your father. I have informed you not to get too close?” Phil said as soon as the two were away from Buddy. Phil said it so casually as if it wasn’t sexually frustrating enough for Darcy to even kiss her date.

“You wish you didn’t get to be my father. I’m a rebel.” She rolled her eyes.

“Darcy, this is for the sake of safety. I asked you to stall the man, not kiss him.”

“What if kissing is my way of stalling?”

“You will regret kissing him.”

“And why is that?”

“Kissing will lead to strong emotions.”

“Said the man with almost no emotions.”

“It’s a part of my job.”

“C’mon! Can’t I even give him a peck?” Darcy frowned, “Please? He looks tempting!”

Phil could only sigh and held Darcy by her arms. “Listen, what if Buddy is a spy and he will take every bit of information off you? These are valuable information that could slip away.”

“And how could he possibly do that!? Think about it, Coulson. What if he stole the information off us, what can he do?”

“Sell it off to the government. Terrorism. Or make his very own machine and perhaps open a portal to another universe. Aliens invasion. It’s going to be messy.”

Darcy gave out a loud, sharp sigh. “Alright, alright! I won’t kiss him.” She pouted. “God, you’re such a cock-blocker.”

“I should take that as a compliment. Keeping the world safe.” Coulson gave her a thin smile.

“As if I didn’t practice safe sex.” She rolled her eyes before Buddy walking over to them.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

Darcy clearly looked upset but she pushed it aside. “Yeah, Coulson was just telling us that it might rain soon.”

Buddy looked up at the night sky. It was clear off clouds and the stars were bright. "Um… Okay?" he said with a hint of confusion. "Are you sure you alright?"

Darcy just couldn't help but nod, "Nothing to worry about. C'mon, let's get inside."

"I'll get inside later. Might clear off our short date corner." Before Buddy could turn to the area, he lift up his hand and stood still. "You forgot your device." he handed Darcy's phone to her hand. "And your lover, Paul." Buddy turned away and finally headed to the blankets.

"H-huh?" Darcy immediately turned to her phone and saw another text message from Agent Hart.

[I can't wait to date you, you know. I'll see you Saturday night, then.]

'Damn it!' She might have dropped her phone when she was getting up earlier. Darcy shoved her phone back into her pocket and watched Buddy cleaning up and folding the blankets. He looked rather upset. "Buddy, I--" immediately Jane's voice came out calling her assistant.

"Darce! I got some good news! Come in!"

And with that, Darcy couldn't help but to turn away and headed inside the lab while Buddy quietly folded and unhooked the blankets around a nearby tree. 'Damn it.' Darcy thought and walked in. She'll have to explain to Buddy later on.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Chapter Fifteen –  
  
Darcy opened her eyes slightly from the creaking of light entering her cornea. “It’s day time already?” she croaked and turned to look at her clock. It was just 7am. “Urgh.” She lay on her stomach, her head burying into her fluffy pillow. “Must. Sleep. More.” She mumbled and let her pillow suffocate her; good enough to knock herself out.  
  
Out of the blue, someone jumped onto her bed, just right beside her. “Darcy! Darcy!!” clearly it was Jane. “Darcy! Wake up!!”  
  
“I don’t wanna~” she whined.  
  
“I got good news!”  
  
“So much news.” Darcy mumbled, last night’s news were about the machine she had been working on but Darcy’s mind have wondered off to be excited over it. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Buddy was upset with her. “Can news come later? Need sleep now.” Darcy muffled, waved her hand a little tiredly and buried herself into her blanket. “I want to be a caterpillar and sleep.”  
  
“Darcy! Erik called!” Jane said with a fight, bursting her news ever so sudden.  
  
“Erik?” Darcy pulled down her blanket slightly just to have her eyes peeked at her friend. Jane appeared all ready and fresh. So much chipper than her usual mornings. “Did you just drink more caffeine than you’re supposed to consume? You’re so energetic today and it’s bumming up my caterpillar mornings.”  
  
“Erik was called by the local Astrophysics and Science Department. We’re in!” Jane said excitedly.  
  
“In?” slowly, Darcy began to wake. “In where?”  
  
“We’re invited by them! For their annual event!”  
  
“Oh yay~” Darcy smiled, almost enthusiastically. “I’m sorry if I sound unamused, I couldn’t sleep last night—“  
  
“And I’m gonna be their keynote speaker!” Jane interrupted. And that’s how Darcy got out of bed. Darcy sat up, surprised, her eyes widened (finally), ignoring the morning light registering into her brain.  
  
“THEY WHAT?!” her voice no longer croaked.  
  
“They invited us and letting me be their keynote speaker! You know what this means, right!?” Jane said as she bounced on Darcy’s bed.  
  
“Of course I do! You’ve been talking about this ever since I started working for you!” Darcy grinned; looking at her friend being all giddy is a great way to start the morning. Far opposite of how she felt earlier.  
  
“Think of this, Darce. First I’m going to give them about 15 minutes speech about our discovery, some flash point, and then actual presentation with the machine I’ve been working on.”  
  
Darcy chuckled by the thought of Jane planning this all out as if she had planned this since she was a little girl. Jane is not the same like any other little girls who dreamed their wedding.  
  
“And then a surprise performance by Ed Sheeran.” Darcy joked. “Bitches love Ed Sheeran.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes. “If they love the presentation, we’ll finally going to get paid, live in a better lab, food in the fridge..”  
  
“And a dinner with Ed Sheeran?”  
  
“If it’s possible… Oh! How was dinner with Buddy last night?” Jane’s eyes gleamed. Darcy then suddenly frowned.  
  
“Um.. It was… fine.” Darcy said, almost hesitantly.  
  
“Fine?” Jane too frowned by the news. “What happen?”  
  
“Uh… Well… He was sort of upset before you called me into the lab to show me the machine functioning well with the draft.” Darcy brushed her bushy brunette hair to her side.  
  
“He was upset..? Oh God, Darcy.. I’m sorry—“  
  
“No, no, it’s not because of that.”  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
“Uuuuuhhh… You know that guy, Paul?”  
  
“Paul? The one who guard the gates at the SHIELD HQ?”  
  
“Yeah, him. He’s an Agent for SHIELD now.”  
  
“He was promoted?!”  
  
“Yeah, I was surprised too! Anyways, well, you know how him and I sort of always flirting with each other?”  
  
“You flirt with everyone.”  
  
“EXACTLY! So anyways, Paul sort of… ‘like’ me like me. You know what I mean?”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So Buddy’s upset because of Paul?”  
  
“You see, Paul and I have been texting with each other; to catch up and all.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“And he replied with this:” Darcy picked up her cellphone and showed Jane her text message.  
  
“A date? This Saturday? That’s when the event is happening!”  
  
“It’s this Saturday?!”  
  
“Are you going with Paul?”  
  
“Well, I never really agree in going on a date with Paul.”  
  
“It looks like that you are. But Darce, what about Buddy?” Jane looked at her with concern.  
  
Darcy frowned and slammed the pillow on her face as she crashed back into her bed. “I don’t know.” She muffled.  
  
“Darcy.” Jane took the pillow off her friend’s face. “Darcy, do you like Paul?” Darcy thought for a moment, her eyes looking away from her friend. “Do you like Buddy?”  
  
“I.. I don’t know. I mean, I like Paul and… then there’s Buddy.”  
  
“What about Buddy?”  
  
“Buddy’s… really sweet, and thoughtful, and he’s so cute! Not to mention he had a huge—“she blushed, recalling the time she accidentally held Buddy’s ‘knob’. “—heart.” Darcy turned away, still blushing.  
  
“And you feel the same way with Paul?”  
  
“Paul… You see, he’s friendly and funny and I like that we flirt with each other.”  
  
“I know this is tough for you, Darce. You’re really lucky to have two men by your side right now..” she said almost sadly.  
  
Darcy turned to look at her friend, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “Oh Jane, I’m sorry—“  
  
“It’s okay.” Jane forced a smile, “He’ll be back. I’m sure of it.” She stood up, her smile no longer fake. “Well, I got some preparing to do for this Saturday. I’ll be downstairs as usual.”  
  
And Jane finally went out of Darcy’s room and Darcy just sat on her bed, still thinking if she should get back to sleep, shower, choosing Buddy or Paul.  
  
“Decisions suck.” Darcy muttered and went out of bed without haste.  
  
=====  
  
It was already past noon and Darcy sat on her usual area of their workplace. Jane had instructed her to work on a bunch of presentation slides for Jane’s keynote speech while Jane and Buddy worked their way on the findings.  
  
Darcy and Buddy have not spoken to each other since last night.  
  
Let alone Buddy even took a glance at her. All Darcy could do is sighed and continue working on the presentation. After another hour, Jane asked Darcy if she could fetch some coffee and doughnuts as a break while Jane worked on the presentation.  
  
“What are we, cops??” Darcy joked, got up and picked up her coat.  
  
Jane could only chuckle, “Bring Buddy with you.” And that made Buddy and Darcy paused and finally looking at each other. “I know you need company.” Jane secretly winked at her friend.  
  
Darcy rolled her eyes. She couldn’t say no to Jane. She knew too well that she and Buddy need to talk about what happened.  
  
‘Buddy didn’t say no, so that’s a good sign.’ Darcy thought, “Sure.” Darcy finally said and gestured Buddy to tag along.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay working here alone?” Buddy turned to Jane. He does look concern for a second. That’s when Darcy recalled Phil’s ‘comment’ about Buddy being a spy.  
  
“Oh! I’m sure she’ll be fine!” Darcy put on her coat and dragged Buddy by the arm as she led them out the lab. With her bag and keys already in her hand, she made sure there’s no exception to leave Buddy and Jane alone. ‘Smooth, Darce. Smooth.’ She thought and the two finally walked out.  
Buddy didn’t say anything but entered the vehicle anyway, and sat quietly next to Darcy who had fastened her seatbelt and starting the ignition.  
  
The two drove their way to their close-by town, which usually took them more than 10 minutes to reach. In those 600 seconds of time, none of them even said anything. Darcy kept glancing at Buddy, which she found that he was looking out of the window at all times.  
  
Darcy opened her mouth, just wanting to apologize to him but she stopped herself as she realized why she needs to apologize to him.  
  
“I don’t understand.” She finally said. Buddy turned to look at her but didn’t say anything. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset.” She continued. “I mean, we had such a good time—“  
  
“You wouldn’t understand.” Buddy interrupted.  
  
“Then let me understand! What did I do?!”  
  
“It’s—“ he stopped, collecting his thoughts. “It’s complicated!”  
  
“Jane’s science-y stuff is complicated! You, of all people I know aside from Eric, understand complicated things! I’ve been there for Jane through complications. I know too well I can handle this one.”  
  
“You really want to know!?” Buddy said as he raised his voice.  
  
“Yes!” Darcy also raised her voice.  
  
“It’s about this Paul fella!” he finally said, a slight growl at the end.  
  
“What about Paul?! He’s just a friend, Buddy! Nothing more than that!”  
  
“Oh yes? If your relationship between you and Paul are nothing, then what’s with the date that you two will be having?”  
  
“That…” Darcy felt a throb in her throat.  
  
“Well??” Buddy asked assertively.  
  
“I.. I don’t know.”  
  
“YOU don’t know?”  
  
“I don’t know!!”  
  
“Well, that’s just brilliant, isn’t it?!” Buddy’s voice sounded sarcastic on this one. “Am I nothing to you too??”  
  
“What are you saying?!”  
  
“So you simply toss me out if our date didn’t go well last night? So you could just end up with Paul?! Am I some sort of toy to you!?”  
  
“Buddy, that’s not what this is—“  
  
“Then what is?!”  
  
“Just shut up and let me explain!!”  
  
“Enough. Stop the steed.”  
  
“What??!”  
  
He slammed both of his fists onto the dashboard of the vehicle, “JUST STOP THIS STEED!!”  
Darcy have had never heard Buddy yelled at anyone, let alone at her before. With the slamming of the dashboard was enough to frightened Darcy and immediately she screeched the car to a halt.  
  
Buddy stepped out of the vehicle and Darcy does the same too. “Buddy! Where are you going!?”  
  
“To get some bloody fresh air!” he yelled back.  
  
“Buddy!” Darcy rushed to him and grabbed hold of his arm. “C’mon, we could work this out!”  
Buddy broke her touch from his arm and his green eyes stare down at her. It gave Darcy the chills.  
  
“I may have lost my memory, Darcy. But one thing I certainly hate is being lied to.”  
  
“But I never lied!”  
  
“Oh? You’re keeping things from me, Darcy. I’ve noticed this for quite some time now.”  
  
“I-I’m..” Darcy stammered. “I’m not keeping anything from you!”  
  
Buddy stood still, towering above Darcy as he glare down at the woman. For the first time, Darcy felt fragile. “Are you most certain about it?” he asked, his voice a little gentler but sounded harsh at the same time.  
  
Darcy looked away. She was afraid he would just break her with his cold stare. “You’re my friend, Buddy. Why would I keep stuff from you?”  
  
An answer Buddy didn’t expect to hear. “Tell me the truth, Darcy. I want to hear this from you..” he took a step closer to the woman, still towering above her but his stare now gentle. “Aren’t I more than a friend?”  
  
A question Darcy find it hard to answer. “U-Uh.. Um…” she mumbled to herself.  
Within almost half of half a minute, Buddy took a step back, his head tilt slightly up in defeat.  
  
“I see now. You don’t have the answer.”  
  
“Buddy—“  
  
“No, no. I understand now.” Buddy continued and turned as he walked away.  
  
“Buddy!” Darcy called him but he raised his hand in a small wave.  
  
“I’ll give you some space to think about us, Darcy. I’m taking a breather. I’ll walk back to the lab.”  
  
“I can’t leave you alone! What if you get hurt?!” she voiced out her concern.  
  
“It’s too late for that.” Buddy replied and kept on walking.  
  
Darcy voiced out again but knew too well that Buddy wouldn’t change his mind. ‘Great. JUST great!’ she scolded to herself and walked to the car. ‘God, this is not going so well.’ She slid herself into the vehicle’s seat and started her ignition when suddenly she noticed something odd inside the car. Just by the front passenger’s seat.  
  
“What the--?” she paused and saw half of the car’s dashboard covered in something glistening. And something white. Darcy, without any force of thoughts, reached out her hand and held it gently. It was cold. Extremely cold; cold enough to not even melt in a place like New Mexico. “Ice?” she mumbled and immediately took some photos of it in case it melt on her way back to see Jane… or Coulson.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fanfic in 2012, as I recalled and finally figured that it would be best read here on the site. I hope there will be new readers and I hope you will like it.


End file.
